Change and chance
by kasmi001
Summary: DISCONTINUE. When Harry and Ron makes a mistake in potion, Snape punish them by making them drink the potion. over night they turned to girls. Will they find what they want? pg13 for now Mlater chappie.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I rewrote most of the story and check most of my spelling! So If theres anythimg wrong tell me!!!!!!!!1

**_I do not own the character!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111_**

Chapter 1

"Potter, Weasley !" Professor Snape barked at them, looking at their cauldrons.

"What is this suppose to be !" he demanded.

"The healing potion sir?" Harry answered trying to avoid Snape's bloodshot eye.

"Does it looks anything like it suppose to!" Snape asked giving a chance for the Slytherin time to snickers, Harry can tell that the Gryffindor are looking at them with worries in their eyes without looking.

"No sir."

"Why is that" he spate angrily

"We don't know Sir" This time it was Ron who answered.

"Answer me, what was the color suppose to look like?" in a toneless voice.

"A very light green color sir." Harry replied getting annoyed

"And what color is yours'?"

"Pink sir."

"Do you understand why it's pink, Weasley" Ron looked at him

"No sir."

"Potter?" he asked looking at Harry's darker shade of pink.

"No sir." Harry can hear the annoyance in Snape's voice, he turned around to looked at the Slytherin and saw them smirking especially Malfoy.

"15 each points from Gryffindors for not working on the potion correctly. And as punishment for not have been able to answer the question Potter and Weasley will have to drink the potion." Snape announced looking around the dungeon. The Slytherin snickers, Gryffindors gasped.

"Professor you can't do that, without knowing the properties of the potion that isn't brew completley and not completely correct. Also the risked of them getting poison is unknown for the class also including yourself." Hermione interjected. This was one of those times that Harry was glad to have such a smart friend by his side throughout the past six years at Hogwart.

"Shut up Miss Granger! This is supposed to be a healing potion or did you forgot it won't do that much of a damage to Potter and Weasley here. Let me fill you in on who is the teacher of this class. I would appreciated if you would remained quiet for the rest of the class." Snape snapped. Harry can't believed that Hermione shut up just like that, see that her face was red from embarrassment, he decided not to old that against Hermione, She did do her best to help them.

"Drink it!" Snape barked handing the cup to Harry and Ron one each. Harry brace himself and drained his cup in two glup, he expected it to taste horrible and disgusting but it tested like lemonade. Ron stared at Harry in shock. Harry nodded at Ron and nodded toward him to drink the potion. Harry assure Ron that the potion doesn't taste that bad. Everyone watch as Ron held His nose high and drained it.

"Everyone will learn how Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are feeling before class is dismissed today! Now get back to your potion!" Snape commanded.

-------30 minutes Later----

Every student is now staring at Harry and Ron. When Snape start asking question. The Gryffindors feel at easy when The conclusion came that Harry and Ron are fine and not about to puke in the dungeon. Even though Harry think that it will be hallirious to watch Snape face changes color, then decided againsts it, after all he doesn't want to spend time with his greasy old (in his opinion) professor.

--------Great Hall --------

"Ladies and gentleman!" Professor Dumbledore said standing up at the center of the staff table. Every table turned their head toward Dumbledore, and starting to decrease their chattering to listen to what t he headmaster is going to say.

"Thank you for your attention and let me proceed. All the Staff and the Head Girl and Head Boy, and the Prefect of your respected house, have decided that the school will held a school ball this year, We thought that it might help release the tension and stress some student have had since school started, and as a holiday day is coming closer then usual. The ball will be held on the night before everyone leave for the Christmas break, this year along with the school that have temporary closed due to an accident. And if you have any question you can either asked your Head girl and boy, Professors, or your house prefect. Thank you and now you may resume you may resume your dinner. Before I forgot, I will like the male to ask the girls out to the ball. If you're too uncomfortable you don't have too. But everyone is required to go. That's all, thank you." With a clap of Dumbledore's hand the food appeared. Dumbledore winked at Harry and turned to talk to McGonagall.

"Ronald Weasley!" came a voice behind Ron. Ron turned around to look at his sister standing behind him. Harry had never expected Ginny to talk to her brother like that, but come to think of it he had never heard Ginny talk to Ron like that before, or hear her speak of her brother's full name.

"What?" Everyone can tell that Ron is somewhat scared of this side of his sister. Even though they have never seen the Weasley go at it, but it might be interested to watch once in a while.

"Why didn't you tell me this ahead of times. The ball is less the two weeks away!" Ginny demand narrowing her eyes at him.

"I know nothing about this, ask Hermione!" Ron replied getting some of his composure back.

"How could you not know you're one of the prefect of Gryffindor!" Ginny barked everyone around the table turned their head around to look at the Weasley arguing.

"I don't attend every single one of them Ginny!" He hissed at his sister.

" Why don't ---"

"Ginny calm down. " Hermione pulled Ginny to sit next to her.

"Do you remember that Ron was sick during one of the meeting?" Hermione asked. Ginny shocked her head.

"Well we were talking about the ball that day that Ron was sick so he didn't know. We were told not to give any information out before the day is set." Hermione interjected before Ginny can asked any question. Ginny close her mouth so that she could hear the rest of the thing that Hermione was going to say.

"Do you know what to wear yet for the ball?" Harry asked trying to change the subject away from Ron before any yelling begins again. Ginny shook her head no. looking at Harry.

"Maybe you should go look for a dress Robe now Ginny?" Hermione added. With that Ginny took off.

"Thanks mate, you too Hermione." Ron gratefully said looking at both of his best friends.

"Harry, you better look out until the dance Harry." Hermione warned

"Why?"

Look around you." Hermione stated not blinking and eye. Harry look at his table and other table. Most girls were looking at him or Malfoy. He knew that they want to know whom Harry will take to ball. Harry gulp. Oh why did he have to be the-boy-who-lived? Not that as Harry look around once again he notice look from both the male and female population.

"I'm going ahead." and grabbed some sandwiches before fleeing the eyes of the girls boys there, as he was feeling uncomfortable as it is, having the scare on his forehead.

"Wait up mate!" Ron scrambled to his feet, with some sandwiches and followed Harry out with Hermione at his heels.

"Harry are you going to hide from every girl that want to go to the ball with you?" Hermione started the 20 questions again that day. Harry rolled his eye, at Hermione.

"No Hermione. Beside I'm not hiding!" Harry insisted at her.

"Then why did you run from the Great hall like that?" the witch interject.

"Um… I needed to do my homework for Snape." Was one of his excuse that he mainly used.

"We didn't have potion homework from Snape, Harry!" Hermione corrected the boy—no the young man before her.

"Hermione, leave Harry alone. Can't you see that Harry don't want to eat in there when almost every girl is looking at him like that and not to mention the guys too. You should know Harry Hermione. We've been friends for 6 years now!" Harry was glad that Ron was able to not questioning him too.

"FINE THEN!" Hermione stomping away, not being happy at all.

"Ron, I think that you shouldn't have said that to Hermione." Harry said it knowingly that Hermione won't be talking to them tomorrow or even the following week. They walked to their common room talking about any random thing that came to mind.

"You coming, Ron?" Harry stood look at his friend as they reach the common room.

"Yeah in a minute, mate. " Ron reply watching his friend go, as he plopped onto one of the armchair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone got up with the screaming from Ron's bed. Harry was the first one to walk over to Ron

"what is it Ron?"

"H-Harry I'm a girl!" Rom yelled

"What!" Harry pulled himself toward Ron's bed.

"Harry you're a girl too!"

" That's stupid Ron, I'm a boy!" Harry said opening Ron's bed curtains, As the other boys move from their respected bed that morning.

"Oh my god," Harry was wide-eyed.

"WHAT!" the other boy came around to look at them.

"Ron? Harry? Is that you?" Dean asked, looking at the red hair, and brunette girl in front of them with wide eye.

"I'll go and get Hermione!" Neville said before exiting the room. The room was filled with the thick tension that anyone can cut the air with a knife, waiting for Hermione to come and explain to them, or waiting for Fred and George to pop out of nowhere and start laughing at their pranks. But the twin wasn't their.

Mere second passed as the door burst open and in come a harsh breathing Hermione and Neville.

"What happened to us Hermione?" Harry asked panicking, seeing his friend staring at them disbelieving. Hermione was so shocked that she wasn't paying attention to either boy, before her. It took Hermione a while to snapped, back to her self by the time she did, Harry and Ron were fully dressed. They were looking at Hermione with pleading in their eyes, for her to fine an antidote or counter spell to switch back into their male self.

"Harry, Ron! I can't do any thing I'm sorry. Yesterday I said that you two shouldn't drink the mishap potion, that you two brew yesterday but Snape wouldn't listen to me." Hermione voice was low by the time she finished talk. Harry couldn't blame her for what happened. Her eyes do looked with sincerity. And It's not her fault for them being like they Are now.

"But is there any way to get us back, to being boys. Being a girl sucks. It feels so uuugh!" Hermione shot Ron a glare to shut him up. Ron Instantly shut up seeing the look that he was given.

"Hermione its not that we don't like girls, but it's difficult to being a girl all of a sudden, when we were boys all our life. And then……being like this in a mare night." Harry was thankful that Hermione was able to understand him, when she nodded her head. Everyone else nodded his/her head(s) along too. He turned his head as more students came in to see what's happened. Most of them (girls) gasped and murmur when they saw that the boy-boy-who-lived and most popular guy was now a girl. The male students looked at Harry and Ron with lust in their eyes.

"Well you could try Madame Pomfrey. Maybe theres something she could do to help." Hermione offered.

"I guess, since today is Saturday we don't have to worry about facing Snape!" Ron exclaimed happily at the thought, then his face fell. Harry look at him and knew that they have the same line of thought now.

"What will happened if we can't get back to our body before the weekend is over!" Harry stated, Ron's face fall even more that it turn desperate.

"Mione you have to help us!" Ron looked at her pleading for an answer.

"C'mon Ron let's leave already I want some question answered, NOW!" Harry yanked Ron out of the room before Hermione could say anything, and dragged Ron toward the Hospital Wing. Every student saw the two 'girls' with Hermione jogging behind them, in the corridors wonders whom they are, what year they are, and which house they came from. They were stopped by other house prefects, whom, ask annoying questions, Hermione ends up talking to the prefect that approached Harry and Ron, which drags her down that she have to start running to keeps up.

'_I would prefer to face Voldemort again then face the school as a girl'_ he said to himself.

Madame Pomfrey looked at them looking annoyed and suspicious when she saw Harry and Ron, when they busted into the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey can you help us?" Harry asked looking at her pleadingly.

"Who are you two? I've never seen you befor--- Is that you Mr. Potter?" She asked as her eye grew wider by the seconds.

"Yes! Can you help us now?" Harry stated.

"Is that you Mr. Weasley?" She asked to shocked, to say anything else. "Yes that's him, This all happened yesterday in potion mishap. We didn't know what happened till this morning!" Harry explained as Hermione enter the room exhausted, from running after them and talking to the other prefects on the way their, in their night clothes. Hermione was aglad that she didn't wear anything like Lavender and her groupies.

"Wait here, I'll be back with the headmaster!" She said before leaving.

"'Mione, do you think that she'll be able to help us?" Ron asked scare out of his wits.

"I… don't know Ron……You'll have to wait and……see what she can do." Hermione manage to gasped out sadly and matter of factly.

--- Breakfast Great Hall---

Draco Malfoy wondered why there was such and uproar that day, since he or the entire Slytherin community didn't left, the Slytherin common room. He guessed that it have to do with the Gryffindorks house again. They were the loudest table to talk to each other. He only catch Potter's name when he passed them. As he suspected it does have something to do with Potter. Draco looked toward the Gryffindors table, he notice that there were two girls there that he haven't seen before. _Who are they? Transfer student? I need to find out!_ Draco looked closely and he notice that the female with the long black hair looked gorgeous with those green eyes of hers. _Green eyes isn't it unusual for wizard or witches to have green eyes excluding Potter? Are they related? No._ he answered his own question knowing that Potters only living relative are muggles who spoiled him rotten.

Draco was aware that the entire Great Hall was silent and heads was turned toward the Staff tables. He followed them and looked at the Headmaster as he was about to talk.

"Students as you noticed that there are two known face among us…that's not from Narshinda" he turned his head to the Gryffindor table and many followed, " Rumors spread around that those two are Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley, that is true due to the potion mishap yesterday in Professor Snape's class. It wasn't notice until this morning. And Madame Pomfrey is looking into it as of speaking." The great Hall was in yet another uproar.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley or Ms. Potter and Weasley, please see me in my office after dinner to change you room. Also I want you two to come up with a female name for yourself temporary." Draco was shocked. _Potter turned into a girl along with Weasley, wow._ Draco started laughing and some of the Slytherin followed him. Draco stopped laughing and looked at Potter and notice the what she's wearing a female school uniform due to that 'she' didn't have anything proper to wear as a female. '_She' do look good that is Potter. There was never a day that I thought that I'll get to see Potter in a dress or be a girl._ He mused and looked toward Weasley, _Weasley don't look half bad 'herself' _Draco snigger.

He then looked around the Great Hall to see who is capable to go to the dance with him. He saw that almost every guys was looking at the female Potter, he snarl and put some food on his plate, and start eating his food. Draco was determine not to stare at Potter, at all so instead he stare down at his plate of bacon and eggs.

"….Draco? Draco!" he looked at the person that the voice, belong to.

"Are you alright babe?" Pansy question him.

"Yeah fine!" he grunted not wanting to look at that pug-face of hers'.

"What's up?" Draco asked as he say that she's not gonna be going anytime soon.

"I was asking you 'who are you take to the ball."

"No one yet." Pansy had a glint of relief in her eyes from the answer, and determine to see if he'll take her.

"So, then why not take me with you!" Pansy said with an eager voice.

"Pansy you do realize that you just asked me?" Draco questioned Pansy with a cold voice. "You do realize that I'm suppose to do the 'asking' a female to the ball?" his question continued.

"But Draky I want you to ask me and not any other girls." Pansy stated with a huff as she turned her head the other direction, doing her usual pouting which never works. Which cauase her not to notice that the Slytherin leader leaving the table and was occupied by someone else.

"Pansy would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"Definitely Draco!" she exclaim happiely that her pouting finally won, turning to look at Draco but he wasn't there. Instead she was facing Blaise Zabini.

"I'll pick you up at the girl dormitory staircases. Glad that you agreed." Blasie turned to Theodore and started a conversation.

"I'm not going with you Zabini!" Pansy stated strongly. "Where's Draco went to." she demanded.

"I believe he's talking to a Ravenclaw girl while your sulking. Last chance, going with me or not."

"NO WAY ZABINI!" she screeched. The whole Great Hall looked at her.

"WHAT!" Pansy Snarl at them, everyone quickly turned back to what they're doing earlier.

"PANSY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!" came a voice behind her, she quickly turned "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO— DRACO!" Pansy went pale when she faced Draco. Once again everyone attention was turned to the Slytherin's table.


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco where did you went?" She asked ignoring everyone else.

"Asking a girl to the ball!" He snapped, narrowing his eyes at her for making such a commotion considering that she a Slytherin. And Slytherin don't make commotion.

Harry was watching the argument with interest, never before was there ever any yelling from the Properly mannered Slytherins. Harry kept on watching as the argument gets louder, everyone was shocked, when Parkinson pulled Malfoy into a heated kiss, some Slytherins went dead silent, the other house went wild and start whistling or cheering them on. In less then 3 second the entire hall went silent when Malfoy pushed Parkinsons to the floor and fled the scene. The Great Hall was erupted with noise when Malfoy was out of their sight.

Harry left just a few minutes after Malfoy when the Great Hall is to loud, also he don't have the stomach to eat after all that have happened to him that day. Harry would have asked Ron to go with him but it seems like Ron was joking with Dean and Seamus. Harry turned around and went to the staff table toward Professor Dumbledore. Everyone went quiet, as they watch Harry go. Ron suddenly got up and joined Harry toward the staff table as they talks. All four houses stretched their head trying to catch the conversation. The students suddenly turned their head away when Harry and Ron walked out the Great Hall toward their new room, Hermione jumped from the Gryffindor table to join Ron and Harry.

"Hey wait up you two!" Hermione shouted when they're out of the Great Hall.

"What Hermone!" Harry snapped not in a good mood, think about the incident that he found himself, and Ron in that morning.

"Harry, Ron we need to come up with a female name for you both—"

"WHAT!" They yelled. Hermione almost fall as she walked in to them, when they suddenly stopped walking.

"FEMALE NAME, are you crazy 'Mione!" Ron asked and yell at the same time.

"You needs female name when you are in the female forms." She said firmly as they walked in to the Gryffindor common Room. "Now where's your room?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron know better not to challenge Hermione when she's getting impatient.

"Room 222." Ron said carefully

"Do you wanna come up with the names or me?" Hermione voice soften somewhat.

"You can choose for us Hermione." Harry said looking at Ron and knew that they can't come up with any nice female name and don't wanna try too.

"Harry I already got one for you. I was thinking 'Helen' using the first letter of your name." Hermione said brightly. "UMM…Ron how about yours' be Rena. Also the first letter of your name." Hermione smiled.

"Helen and Rena." Harry murmur to himself.

"That sounds nice, how did you come up with that 'Mione." Harry compliment.

"Thank you Harry…"

"Use the female name 'Mione since I'm suppose to be a female now" Helen said with some sarcastic in it.

"Okay then, Helen." Hermione said with a bit of sarcastic herself. "I thought that it would be nice if you can use the same initial. I'll be going down to finish my homework, then asked some girls to take you two shopping for some clothes. Since I'm not gonna be able to go with the two of you." Hermione got up to leave.

"Mione, we don't need clothes we already have some of our own." Rena said.

"I meant female clothes and dress gown for the ball Ronal---Rena!" Hermione explained.

"Oh!" was all Rena could say at that point.

"What why not?"

"Beside you don't seriously think that no one will asked you to the ball now do you?" Hermione asked, ignoring Rena's question. "You should see the male population looking at the two of you!" Hermione exclaimed. Then she left the two girls to think about what she said.

"I'm going to inform them to call you by your temporary name!"

----10 minutes latter----

Hermione entered Helen and Rena's room. "Get ready, Ginny, Lavender, and her friend are taking you shopping."

"WHAT! Why lavender and her gang. Ginny is fine! But the groupies NO WAY!" Rena explode with the thought of going with the most dumped girl.

"Rena, she has the most sense of fashion. Out of the entire student beside Malfoy!" Hermione explained her choice of picking the 'escort'.

---Hours later---

Helen and Rena was both tired from the shopping with six bags load of female clothes from undergarment, to make-up and cloaks, and shoes due to the fact that they're suppose to wear black shoes for class. After being asked to the ball countless of time they finally bought the ball dress.

Rena had agreed to go with Blaise to the Ball, after Pansy had turned him down, and also to her Blaise look better then the other four that have ask her out. Helen decided to go to the ball with Carol Menze. He was one of the student that came to Hogwart with the rest of his school because of the accident (Which was potion mishap that cause half of the school to explode). He was fairly good looking and he was kind enough to help other when he could. Rena was glad that his sister, was asked to the ball by Neville. Who Rena knew is not going to start kissing her sister soon, and if he did he'll know what'll happen to him.

"Helen, Rena why don't you two try on some thing that was bought today. You two looked gorgeous in them!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly interrupting their peace and quiet. Helen and Rena tried to protest but Ginny already throw them each an outfit and pushed them toward the bathroom. The two girls sighed and mutter under their breath, wondering how they had let this happened.

Everyone in the common room was waiting anxiously for them to come out when they did, the common room gasped and went quiet. Helen was wearing a creamy sleeveless turtleneck with a fading blue hip hugger, Rena was wearing a light blue tank top under her light blue hustler t-shirt, and a floor length skirt, which she looks really nice in.

Hermione was the first to talk "Wow you looks… great." most nodded "I knew it!" Hermione said to herself.

"They're not done yet. Come on girls lets put on the last touching to them. Those are good choice Ginny!" Lavender commented Ginny.

"Thanks!" Ginny replied.

"No I have enough! No more---" Helen was dragged back up along with Rena before she can finish her sentence. Rena was looking at Hermione for help but she wasn't.

"Wait!" Everyone stopped to look at her.

"What about Hermione, she hasn't worn any sort of female clothing since 4th year beside school uniform!" Rena makes her point.

"You're right girls get Hermione. She needs a make over!" Some girls cheer and grabbed the struggling girl. "We'll also need her to fix something for Helen, we also want to see how she looks like now make-ups!" she stated as the group disappeared through the staircase.

---Great Hall Supper---

"Blaise I heard you asked a Gryffindor to the ball!" growled Pansy interrupting Blaise's conversation with Theodore Nott.

"Yeah, I did she's so what!" looking at Pansy musing with what she's going to say.

"What were you thinking? You asked me first!" pansy snarled.

"I did but you rejected me remember 'I'm not going with you Zabini!' that's what you said and everyone heard you!" Blaise imitated her, and took the three second pause as the end of the conversation with Pansy and resume his conversation with Theodore.

"Theodore you're not going with anyone right?" Pansy once again interrupted the conversation.

"Sorry already got a date! Didn't you said you're gonna go with Draco one way or another?" Theo asked impatiently.

Pansy looked at Theo darkly "Who is it!" she demanded.

"Hermione Granger." He answered calmly to Pansy

"What about you Blaise!" she snarled at him

"Rena Weasley" he replied

"What! Who's that!"

"Ginny Weasley's older sister" he replied looking at her

"I thought that she's the only Weasley girl!" she snapped.

"The one that turned into a girl, recently!" he sighed

"You asked a Male to the ball?" she asked stunned as to who her friends are going with.

"She a female now stupid. Beside she's not that bad looking."

"No he's not!" she snapped

"More then you" he retorted. "And it's 'She'." Blaise corrected her

"Theo why did you asked that mudblood to the ball? Instead of me!"

"She was a fine in 4th year."

That was in 4th year not now!"

"Beauty grew overtime Pansy"

"Here come Draco" Blaise inform the two arguing Slytherins.

"Good, he's going to kill you two." She said waving toward Draco and the two idiots over.

"So how does it go?" Draco demanded

"Fine I was able to get her to go with me."

"You Theo" the blonde ask.

"Same goes."

"What are you talking about?" came the voice of the confused Pansy.

"I dared them to ask out two Gryffindor female to the Valentine Ball.

"So, who is it?" the voice was now demanding. _Did any of them asked Potter out? _He wonder and the shake his head mentally _why am I thinking about Potter? _He questioned himself.

"I asked Weasley, and Theo asked Granger." Blaise answered

"Why the Weasel and mudblood?" Draco was confused now

"Did you see Granger in 4th year's Yule Ball? She was gorgeous!" Theo explained his choice of picking Granger.

"That I can see the reason why. What about you Blaise."

"Weasley was gorgeous last night when Dumbledore explained who they are. I was lucky for her to say yes to me. Did you know how many male asked her to the dance? I was not the first one to asked her so she said yes."

"So why didn't you asked Potter instead?" Draco questioned them.

"She's a beauty but you don't have a way of getting close to her with almost all the Gryffindor female around her, to only allow the male who they think to is good enough for her. Even though she protested…." Blaise blabbered on Draco tried to find the reason why they would do that.

"Blaise." Draco interrupted. "Huh" Blaise let a breath out. "Whom, is she going with?"

Blaise smirked "Jealous?" Blaise asked

"You wish. All I wanted to know if she have a good taste in Male or not. That's all!" Draco reassured them. Pansy breathed the air that she was holding.

"She's going with Carol Manze. He's a 7th year student from Narshinda. Who she said yes to after she escaped the shield of the girls that was with her."

"Really this is getting interesting." Draco went to take his place at his usual seat. No less then he sat down, the Great Hall went quiet. He looked at the Revenclaw then turned his head toward the Entrance Hall. He gasped as he saw the same sight that the other saw.

Helen, Rena, Hermione entered looking flushed with pink tint on their cheek. He notice that Helen looked better without the hideously round glass hiding the emerald green eyes of hers'. He nor anyone can take their eyes of off the sight before them. The three girls were nudged to go forwards. He saw that three male walked toward them. He indentify that two of them were Blaise, who went up to the red head, Theo who went up to Granger and another male who went up to Helen. He assumed that, that male was Carol Manze.

Draco watched them as they departed for their own table for supper. Most eyes were kept on Helen and her friends as the sat down, they ignore the stare and started eating but anyone can see the red tint on their faces. Helen can feel someone staring at her with annoyance. She turned around to see who it was, she found herself staring into a pair of stormy silver gray eyes. And she knew who that was. Malfoy turned to his left and enter into the conversation with his two best friends Blaise and Theo. Helen snickered and turned to her friends._ He was staring at me. So maybe he likes me! _She said to herself and smirked._ I should test him to confirm._ Helen left the Great Hall and noted that Malfoy was staring at her as she left she felt a smirk crafting on her face. She went to the boys' lavatory and suddenly remembered that she's a girl now, after she was inside and saw some boys. She exits the lavatory and turned around and went into the female lavatory instead.

Helen notice that the first person to looked at her was Malfoy, when se returned to the Great Hall, as she went to seat herself.

"You guys found dates yet! Or are you planning on going together." Helen teases the two boy across from her, some girls around them chuckles and giggles.

"Nope. We have date." Dean informed them.

"Whom then? I know that they're not Hogwart student." Helen was interested now to know who they are.

"Hana, and Lisa Shermere, Narshinda, 6th year students. They're twin!" They smiled proudly.

"They must be something if you two smiled like love struck fool!" Rena offered and more giggling were heard around them.

"We don't looked like that" Seamus defended, with a frown on his face looking at the trio.

"Yes you do. If you don't then why are you defending yourself?" Helen added to the conversation again.

"Well have fun going to the ball with them then." Hermione added noting that there will be the danger of exploding voice at their table. She dragged Helen and Rena along to stop their, teasing. Toward the door and stop as the two struggle to mouch for them to continued out the door.

"C'mon it's time for your dance lesson with Ginny, and me!" Hermione coax them.

"D-d-dance lesson! " Rena muttered under her breath "I don't need dance lesson!" she found her voice and retorted. "I can dance fine! Mione!" she exploded.

"You can but your dancing is stiff as a board, and you need to learned the female role in the dance." Hermione calmly explained.

"That'll be nice." Rena gaped at her friends' words. "C'mon Rena you need to be able to dance without stepping on Blaise's foot while dancing." That got Rena to not struggle while Helen luaghed, now he looked bewilder, and blushing hard.

"You don't tell me that you have a crush on him?" Helen whisper. Rena nodded. Helen and Hermione just looked at her stunned, to the spot.

"Rena why didn't you tell us?" Hermione demanded.

"Well I thought that ---" When the Entrance door slam open, and a very shocked and angry Mrs. Weasley almost running toward them, with worries anyone can see. Her face was so red that it could rival the Weasleys' hair. Mrs. Weasley tackled Rena into a near death hug.

"Oh, my baby, are you alright!" she asked. "I was so shocked when I got the news." Mrs. Weasley didn't know that she was at the verge of shouting that out. Everyone was looking at that scene of family display. Helen looked at Mr. Weasley and nodded at him. A moment later the door bang and open again, everyone turned to look at who entered the Room now. A very angry Sirius Black and a calm Remus Lupin, entered the room. They looked around then rushed toward Helen and the group. The Hall was very still with tension, when they saw Serious, even though his name was cleared after the war, when Peter Pettigrew was turned in.

"Harry?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"That's me." Helen assured Sirius, he was stunned for a moment in confusion, then Serius hugged Helen.

"How did this…happen?" Sirius asked carefully, barely able to keep his anger under control.

"Snape make us drink our mishap potion" Helen answered. The Hall can hear two growled; One from Mrs. Weasley, and the other one from an angry Sirius Black, who run toward the Main table wands' out. The next thing anyone saw was Snape hanging upside down, trying to cover himself up. Harry knew that the spell Sirius uses was 'levicorpus' a nonverbal spell that Snape came up with. Helen can still remember the scene that James use the spell on Snape to impress Lily Even in their fifth year, the year that Snape lost Lily a as friend due to calling her a mudblood when she try to help.

The door, swing open again. "Potter, Weasley, follow me to the Hospital wing now." She left as quickly as she came. Serious dropped Snape to the ground and followed the group out.

Everyone continued to eat, I'll be back soon." Dumbledore also left the room.

"I have went through the scanning earlier and I was able to get **some** solution, but not all." She begin. "there is no good but, there is bad news. Weasley will not be able to turn back to being a male if we do not confirm the extra ingredient, he no she can also be impregnate." Everyone gasped, Mrs. Weasley fainted, Mr. Weasley was able to catch her before she hit the ground. "At least Rena can give Mrs. Weasley some grandchildren." Helen tried to cheer Rena and her family. "On Potter's case she can't turned back into a male anymore as well if we can't confirm her ingredient as well. You have the same symptoms as Weasley." She turned to Helen. Serious wasn't taking the news good as well.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Sirius demanded.

"DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MY GODSON TURNED INTO A…GIRL! THEN CAN'T TURN BACK IF YOU CAN'T CONFIRM THE EXTRA INGREDIENTS! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME?" Sirius demanded.

"Yes, that is true. Now I would appreciate it if you could control your voice volume. Or I'll have to put a charm on you. Do you understand me?" She demands.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sirius are you really that against me being a female?" Helen asked, she don't know what to do if Serious don't want a goddaughter.

"Oh, Har-**Helen**, I was just angry that they weren't able to help you, that's all. And beside I'll have to call you Helen now, and I might forget sometime." Sirius said to Helen, not wanting to maker her cry because of the stupid thing that he had said.

"Um… Madame Pomfrey, does that mean that" Rena pause for a brief look at Helen "we'll have the monthly cycle too?" Rena asked horrified, Sirius looked even more horrified, then Helen imagined possible.

"Yes, that depend on if you get your first one this month or coming month or not, since today is the 18th so, you will have to wait and find out. If you two don't have that then report to me by the end of each months, you understand?" She asked Helen and Rena, they nodded yes.

"Good then"

"Ms. Granger, will you help them with what they need when that time come for them?" She asked nicer this time that everyone understand.

"Yes, I would like to help them, to get use to being a female and all. So they would know how it feels to be a female." She said sarcastically. They blushed remembering what they said about girls all these years.

"Thank you Ms. Granger." Madame Pomfrey said politely.

The group didn't notice that theirs' conversation was overheard, by a student, none thither then Blaise Zabini. _'So they're gonna stay as female for the rest of their life huh?' _He question himself_. 'Better get the news to Draco then'_ he decide to leave thinking that there is no more important information left, to stay.

"Dumbledore, can I talk to you?" Sirius asked. When he notice who was standing behind him.

"Yes, we can. Follow me." The two man left the room to talk in Dumbledore's in his office. When the two settle in, Dumbledore starts.

"What is it that you want to talk about Sirius?" Dumbledore asked patiently waiting for the man to speaks.

"I was wondering if you could… hire me as an extra teacher or something, so I could keep an eye on Rena and Helen." He answer

"Sirius I know that you worried a great deal of Helen, but she's and adult now, she can take care of 'herself.'"

"I understand but… I worried. She grew up in a childhood that doesn't give her happiness. She always have to depend on herself, I want to be there for her when she needs some comfort or someone she can talk to."

"Or keeps an eye on the male student here, so they won't go near Helen." Dumbledore reads Sirius's mind. He can't help but smiled at Dumbledore for reading his other thought.

"If keeping an eye on her would stop you from fidgeting then I will hire you. And she also want to spend more time with you too. You know." Dumbledore told him before shooing Serious off, to his new quarter. Sirius was so happy that he can't help but whooped and punched his hand into the air.

-----------The corridor---------------

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley have left Hogwart with Remus when they exit the Hospital wing. Mrs. Weasley hugged and kisses them good bye before she left.

"So, how long have you like him, Rena?" Helen asked not letting the conversation go.

"You really isn't gonna let this go are you?" Rena tries to avoid the conversation, and answers to it.

"Nope. How long?" Helen tried again.

"Fine if you must know, it have been" Rena paused counting her fingers "Four years." She answered.

"Hurry you two. It past our curfew already." Hermione demanded.

They looked at her, when they notice that she had not been smiling more then they ever have seen her with. Helen decide to asked her why she smiled so much that day, when the get to the common room.

"Hermione----" Helen didn't get to ask her when she disappeared in to her dorm room.

'_She's avoiding something'_ she knew that for a fact, Hermione have never lie or avoided anything from them, unless she think that they would not like it, she also never try to avoided Helen before.

'_Her attitude is too weird to ignore'_ she warned herself. Helen decided to go to bed and asked Hermione tomorrow, she isn't gonna let her get away with it, even though she don't know what it is.

Helen lay awake for a while before going to sleep, Her last thought were _'It must have something to do with the ball.'_

--------Next day---------

Draco smirked to himself that he could use something against Potter. He was glad that he had sent Blaise on that little mission of his. But he couldn't help but felt a little hurt from what he was going to do. Draco keeps on ponders on those feeling, before deciding to dismiss them, and go down for breakfast. If anyone looked at him they could tell that he's fighting a losing fight with that smirk of his. Today he doesn't have the usual morning grumpiness, thanks to the thing he had learned. He looks around the great hall to see if Potter is there. Potter was nowhere in sight, the one that he saw was Black, at the front of the main table talking to Dumbledore. Draco shifted, this gaze to Snape who look like he was about to explode soon.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded.

"Black is gonna be an extra teacher here if any teacher is sick, for the rest of the year. If you asked me, he doesn't want any boy near his precious goddaughter." Blaise replied.

Draco looks like some one have poured sour milk on him. _'Why does he have to be here now?'_ Draco asked himself. _'Mother was right he always ruined something someone tried to do'_

A little latter Helen and her friends walk in into the Great Hall. "Hermione can you just tell us, why you're not happy? And what?" Helen demanded.

"Fine if you'll stop pestering me about it." Hermione sighed.

"I haven't gotten anything to wear to the Ball, okay." Hermione said sadly.

"Don't worried, we'll change that." Rena said proudly.

"How are we going to change it?" Helen asked confused,

"How did you come up with when I don't even know?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that mate." Rena apologized.

"How are you going to do it?" Hermione asked confused, she have never depend on Rena much.

"You'll see." The two didn't bother to ask, he have never done them good when he smirks as a Slytherins.

"Hi, Helen, Rena, Hermione." Someone said behind her, they all turned to see who it was.

"Hi, Carol." She replied the greeting; the other two did the same thing.

"Do you know that your god father is working here?" Carol asked

"What are you talking about?" Helen questioned him.

"Over there." Carol pointed his fingers toward the front of the Hall. "What is he doing here? Didn't he went home yesterday?" Hermione asked.

"I don't remember him go with the other; I assumed that he went home ahead of them, because he was upset." Rena said.

"I might know why he's here." Helen said after thinking of all the possibility.

"Why Helen?" Hermione demanded, she don't want Sirius to interrupt their schooling.

"ME!" Helen answered.

"What!"

"I'm guessing he's here because he doesn't want any male near me." She explained.

"That might be a possibility after growling at anyone who was staring at you yesterday." Hermione nodded.

"Helen, who is that?" came a demanding voice of her godfather.

"Sirius, I would like you to meet Carol Manze, He's my date for the coming ball." Helen answered.

"Boy what's your name?" Sirius asked Looking Him through.

"Sirius I already told you." Harry said trying to stop Sirius from scaring him off.

"You did, but he didn't introduce himself to me, Helen" Sirius smiled at her.

"You're right he is here to protect you Helen. He's your knight in shinning armor." Rena joked Hermione and Helen giggled.

"Sirius if you're her to scared people off like that, you should go home instead." Hermione threaten.

"Sirius, Please." Helen pleaded, trying to use the puppy eye Ginny had shown him. Helen knew she had succeeded, when Sirius nodded, he can't push it when Helen pleaded him on anything. Helen kissed Serious and thanks him before went to the table.

"Wow, that was some puppy eye you got there." Rena complimented Helen.

"Thanks Rena."

"How'd you know that?" She ask wanting to use the same thing on her parent when she have the chance

"Now then, why don't we go and ask McGonagall if we can go to Hogsmeade." Rena suggested

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"To get you your dress of course. What do you think I was referring to earlier?" Rena asked.

"Err…something else" Helen answered truthfully.

"Why not Dumbledore, he'll let us go with less questioning?" Helen suggested.

"He's the Headmaster, but McGonagall is the head of our house." Hermione argued.

"Fine then." Helen grumped.

Draco has watched the scene since when Helen came in. He was pissed that Black was there to piss him off so much.

"Draco, you alright? Dude." Blaise asked. Draco Decided not to answer him.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about your little crush on Helen." Draco spurt his pumpkin juice at Theo who sat across from him,

"Gross, Dude!" Theo exclaimed, Blaise start, laughing. Draco cast a lips binding spell, soon the student around them, were laughing at Blaise, who start spattering, juice from the corner of his mouth.

Every student was laughing, at Blaise. Rena was the one that laughed the hardest from the Gryffindors. She was laughing at how Blaise tried to swallow the juice, while laughing at the same time.

"Oh, my…" Helen started trying to stop laughing "he really is trying to make a fool of himself, don't you think?" She asked the other two girls.

"Yeah, you're right; this is the first time I laughed this hard, since ever!" Hermione said wiping the tears that have gathered at the upper right corner of her eyes, when she was laughing.

"I…can't…seem…to…stop laughing." Rena said stiffing her laughter.

Everyone tried to stop laughing as they left the great hall to spent time alone or with some one.

The trio went up to McGonagall about their trips to Hogsmeades.

"Please professor, we promise to be back by lunch. We just need to get Hermione a Ball dress. Beside didn't Professor Dumbledore say it's require for all the student to attained the ball to show respect for the guest that will be staying here over the year? And do you want a Gryffindor to appear like he or she don't care and dress in school attired?" Helen asked.

"He did said that, but why today? Why didn't you go yesterday?" She demanded.

"Yesterday I was doing my homework Professor; I wanted to finish them before the weekend is over." Hermione explained. "And I don't want to crammed, them tonight or before class started again." Hermione said.

"You're lucky that I let some student that miss the trip in order to do their homework go, due to dedication of school work." McGonagall said with some pride.

"Thanks Professor!" The trio left for Hogsmeades. They left the Great Hall that only a few students occupied in.

"Wait!" Helen said to a halt "I need to go to the lavatory!" Helen dashed to the nearest girls' bathroom. The two fallowed.

"Helen are you alright in there?" Hermione asked.

"IF you don't count the blood then I'm alright!" Helen retorted

"I'll be back, wait here. Helen don't come out." Hermione warned

"I know that just hurry back!" Helen almost yelled, being freaked out with the blood that he had coming.

"Helen how did you get blood without hurting yourself?" Rena asked stupidly,

"Rena I guess that this is called a female PMS." Helen retorted.

"I can't believe how ignorant you are sometime." Helen said

"Sorry mate I didn't realize that." Rena apologized.

"That's fine, we were boys before now."

"So are you gonna tell Blaise that you liked him?" Helen asked

"I…I don't know honestly. I don't even know how he feels about me." Rena said sadly.

"Don't worry about that. He might have some feeling for you to asked you to the ball." Helen said sympathy in her voice.

"Thanks, Harry." Rena said

"It's Helen, Ron." Helen joked and they laughed. Hermione entered moments later.

Why are you two laughing?" Hermione asked dropping the small package on the other side of the stall door.

"What is this?" Helen question looking at the package, suspiciously.

"There's an instruction paper to tell you how to use it." Hermione said, not wanting to say too much, Helen knew Hermione don't want to go into detailed.

"Hermione, what's that?" Rena asked

"You'll know when you have to use it." Hermione said. They could hear peeling sound in the silent bathroom.

"OH! Okay I gotcha." Rena said uncomfortable.

"Hermione how would you know I will get it to?" Rena asked

"Because Helen got it, and your potion is only slightly different, in the shading." Hermione explained to her friend. There was a flush and Helen came out looking flushed.

"Is it this uncomfortable?" Helen asked

"You'll get used to it!" was Hermione's answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll need to buy you some of your own. I can't share you mines all the time Helen!" Hermione said, as they walk in the street of Hogsmeade, Helen nodded in agreement. She don't want Hermione to know when Her PMS is .

"Umm…. Hermione how long does it last?" Helen asked.

"At most a week." Hermione answered

"So how short is the shortest day?" Helen asked hopefully.

"I don't know. The shortest for me is Three day." Hermione said watching Helen and Rena blushed.

"Would you two stop blushing its annoying. And you two are girl now. Understand." Hermione demanded.

"We can't help it. This is our first, no my first experience, and first time talking about theses stuff." Hermione just rolls her eyes at Helen's comment.

"Come on. We don't have that much time before lunch arrives." Hermione urged them into the nearest Dress shop. A witch came to greet them and asked if she could help any of them. She then stared at Helen for a while.

"What is your name, so I could address you?" She asked, Helen knew that she want to know if Helens name is Harry Potter or not, Helen didn't give her the satisfaction by telling her to call her Helen and not giving her the last name. Hermione and Rena caught the drift and introduce themselves and not giving her their last name also.

"Okay what kind of dress do you want to look at?" The witch who said her name was Sandy said.

"Well we're looking for a dress for Hermione, She didn't came to buy her dress yesterday." Rena said.

"Well what kind of dress is it?" She asked looking at Hermione.

"I don't know, why don't you bring out some dress that has simple designs. I don't want to look like I want to show off or anything." Hermione requested.

"I think I just might know three that fit's in that category." She smiled then left.

"What kind of dress, do you think she's gonna bring?" Rena asked.

"I don't know" Hermione signed. "Just hope it's not too expensive." Sandy came back out with three dresses. To Hermione the looks simple but pretty.

The three of them looked at each one and argues on which one Hermione should buy.

They all finally agree to the light blue European Satin spaghetti strap A-line gown with modified princess seams. And low back with inverted pleats and train.

Hermione was happy with that choice too. She was also glad that they were able to pick that dress, she don't know what to do if they can't ever agree to one dress. Hermione was grateful that Helen paid for it, since it cost more then the money that she brought. Hermione thought that she'll have to put it down and come back later to buy it, and Helen said that she'll buy it for Hermione, as a late birthday present.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was embarrassing." Helen said coming out of the All Females Items and Needs, with Rena and Hermione.

"It's like that the first time, for everyone Helen." Hermione explained.

"You too, Hermione!" Rena exclaimed shockingly.

"Yes, me too!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Rena.

"C'mon, Lunch's in 15 minute." Hermione looked at her watch.

"Hermione we don't need to hurry, it's only lunch time." Rena said boringly.

"**WE** need to get back, so McGonagall won't deduct point, Rena. And we agree to be back by lunchtime." Hermione reminded her.

"Rena do you want detention? Because I don't" Hermione said rushing off toward the school Helen, following her. Rena groaned in annoyance and run after them.

The trio, were out of breath when the reach the Entrance door to the school. "Good we made it, with 8 minute to put our things in our room and join the other in the Great Hall." Hermione said happily looking at her watch.

"C'mon you two." Hermione said trying to drag them up the stairs, including herself.

Draco was watching Granger trying to drag the other two up the stairs_. 'What are those Gryffindorks doing?'_ he look at Potter especially. _'That is no way to be a female.'_ He mused walking over to them, with his friends.

"It seems that you need some help dragging them up Granger." Draco commented.

"Not really." Granger said sarcastically, as Blaise and Theo came up to the girls offering their help. Granger nodded, picking up their package.

"Oh, my!" Granger gasped.

"Helen! C'mon follow me now. You should've notice." Granger warned casting a melting spell and dragged Potter off toward the closest, bathroom, Weasley followed stupidly.

"Well…that went well." Blaise said sarcastically. Draco looked at the spot that Granger cast the spell and saw a little spot with water instead of snow there.

"Yeah." Theo agreed.

"C'mon, lunch is starting." Draco comment _'what was that she's doing? Is she trying to hide something.'_ _'damnit… why am I thinking like this! I don't care about that he-she'_ Draco scolded him self.

For the rest of the day Draco and his friends didn't saw the trio at all until dinner time. Draco saw that Potter have changed her clothing.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Dumbldore said in a loud voice that, make everyone quiet down.

"As I've got the same question to as what was the theme to the dance." The Headmaster pause looking around. "The theme is muggle. If you're wondering why, it's because there were plenty of Wizarding music, that we used, and it be a surprise If some of you student might take a liking to the music, that night." Dumbledore sat down, and the buzzing starts again. In Draco's opinion Dumbledore have became a nutter. _'He always bothering with the muggle and mudblood who, know nothing at all.'_

"Muggle theme huh." Draco said amused that this old coot could try something like this.

"What do you think Blaise?" Draco asked.

"I think that it might be interesting to see how muggle's music are like." Blaise replied.

The three Slytherin males were trying to figure out what their dates are going to wear, but they never got an clear answers. But instead of thinking of his date he was thinking about a certain raven hair girl.

"Too bad for you Theo. You could've peeked into Granger's bag earlier." Draco snickers.

"Well Draco! I want to see the surprise for me during that night." Theo inform not bothered that he don't know what Hermione's going to wear.

"What's her name again?" Blaise asked

"Who?" Draco returned the question.

"The Ravenclaw girl." Blaise answered waiting for his answer.

"A Marcy Parone, 6th year student." He replied.

"Interesting." Theo comment

"What!" The other two boys asked.

"That!" Theo said pointing to the girl Marcy walking toward them.

"What do you think she want?" The ask Draco.

"How the bloody hell should I know." Draco retorted.

"We'll find out soon enough.' Blaise said.

"Draco…." She said

"Yes? What is it?" Draco ask.

"Can we talk it's urgent." She said eyeing Blaise and Theo.

"Sure." Draco stands up to lead the way out of the Great Hall.

"So what is it that's so important?" Draco asked.

"I can't go to the ball with you, my parents in St. Mungo and I'm going home ahead of everyone to take care of them at the hospital." Marcy said tears wielding in her eyes.

"It's fine go and take care of your parent. I'll ask someone else." Draco said watching her when she tried to speak again. "And don't worry I'm not mad that you can't go with me. Family, first." Draco said trying to smile at her, but failed misery. Marcy smiled at him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving to enter the Great Hall.

"Oh, well. I need to get another girl before Pansy found out and bugged me again" He said to himself entering the Great Hall after Marcy. He didn't know that a certain someone was listening to the conversation, she just smirked to herself. "Draco Malfoy has been rejected." she said to no one.

"This should be interesting." She said to herself.

"So, what did she want?" Theo asked. Draco looked around the table and Great Hall trying to spot pansy, but she's not there, and the trio has left the great Hall.

"She told me that she can't go with me due to family business." Draco said looking around the room for another date.

"Really so you're either free or go with Pansy since every other girl have date according to Pansy. Or if you don't going with a male."

"I'll take the going alone Blaise."

"That was embarrassing." Helen said coming out of the All Females Items and Needs, with Rena and Hermione.

"It's like that the first time, for everyone Helen." Hermione explained.

"You too, Hermione!" Rena exclaimed shockingly.

"Yes, me too!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Rena.

"C'mon, Lunch's in 15 minute." Hermione looked at her watch.

"Hermione we don't need to hurry, it's only lunch time." Rena said boringly.

"**WE** need to get back, so McGonagall won't deduct point, Rena. And we agree to be back by lunchtime." Hermione reminded her.

"Rena do you want detention? Because I don't" Hermione said rushing off toward the school Helen, following her. Rena groaned in annoyance and run after them.

The trio, were out of breath when the reach the Entrance door to the school. "Good we made it, with 8 minute to put our things in our room and join the other in the Great Hall." Hermione said happily looking at her watch.

"C'mon you two." Hermione said trying to drag them up the stairs, including herself.

Draco was watching Granger trying to drag the other two up the stairs_. 'what are those Gryffindorks doing?'_ he look at Potter especially. _'That is no way to be a female.'_ He mused walking over to them, with his friends.

"It seems that you need some help dragging them up Granger." Draco commented.

"Not really." Granger said sarcastically, as Blaise and Theo came up to the girls offering their help. Granger nodded, picking up their package.

"Oh, my!" Granger gasped.

"Helen! C'mon follow me now. You should've notice." Granger warned casting a cleansing spell and dragged Potter off toward the closest, bathroom, Weasley followed stupidly.

"Well…that went well." Blaise said sarcastically. Draco looked at the spot that Granger cast the spell and saw a little redness there.

"Yeah." Theo agreed.

"C'mon, lunch is starting." Draco comment _'what was that red thing? Is she hurt.'_ _'damnit… why am I thinking like this! I don't care about that he-she'_ Draco scolded him self.

For the rest of the day Draco and his friends didn't saw the three trio at all until dinner time. Draco saw that Potter have changed her clothing .

"Ladies and gentleman!" Dumbldore said in a loud voice that, make everyone quiet down.

"As I've got the same question to as what was the theme to the dance." The Headmaster pause looking around. "The theme is muggle. If you're wondering why, it's because there were plenty of Wizarding music, that we used, and it be a surprise If some of you student might take a liking to the music, that night." Dumbledore sat down, and the buzzing starts again. In Draco's opinion Dumbledore have became a nutter. _'He always bothering with the muggle and mudblood who, know nothing at all.'_

"Muggle theme huh." Draco said amused that this old coot could try something like this.

"What do you think Blaise?" Draco asked.

"I think that it might be interesting to see how muggle's music are like." Blaise replied.

The three Slytherin males were trying to figure out what their dates are going to wear, but they never got an clear answers. But instead of thinking of his date he was thinking about a certain raven hair girl.

"Too bad for you Theo. You could've peeked into Granger's bag earlier." Draco snickers.

"Well Draco! I want to see the surprise for me during that night." Theo inform not bothered that he don't know what Hermione's going to wear.

"What's her name again?" Blaise asked

"Who?" Draco returned the question.

"The Ravenclaw girl." Blaise answered waiting for his answer.

"A Marcy Parone, 6th year student." He replied.

"Interesting." Theo comment

"What!" The other two boy asked.

"That!" Theo said pointing to the girl Marcy walking toward them.

"What do you think she want?" The ask Draco.

"How the bloody hell should I know." Draco retorted .

"We'll find out soon enough.' Blaise said.

"Draco…." She said

"Yes? What is it?" Draco ask.

"Can we talk it's urgent." She said eyeing Blaise and Theo.

"Sure." Draco stands up to lead the way out of the Great Hall.

"So what is it that's so important?" Draco asked.

"I can't go to the ball with you, my parents in St. Mungo and I'm going home ahead of everyone to take care of them at the hospital." Marcy said tears wielding in her eyes.

"It's fine go and take care of your parent. I'll asked someone else." Draco said watching her when she tried to speak again. "And don't worry I'm not mad that you can't go with me. Family first." Draco said trying to smirk at her, but failed misery. Marcy smiled at him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving to entered the Great Hall.

"Oh, well. I need to get another girl before Pansy found out and bugged me again" He said to himself Entering the Great Hall after Marcy. He didn't know that a certain someone was listening to the conversation, she just smirked to herself. "Draco Malfoy has been rejected." she said to no one.

"This should be interesting." She said to herself.

"So, what did she want?" Theo asked. Draco looked around the table and Great Hall trying to spot pansy, but she's not there, and the trio has left the great Hall.

"She told me that she can't go with me due to family business." Draco said looking around the room for another date.

"Really so you're either free or go with Pansy since every other girls have date according to Pansy. Or if you don't going with a male."

"I'll take the going alone Blaise."

The week passes slowly, everyone anxiously waiting for the arrival of the ball except for Helen and Rena. Every corridor have Christmas and The ball decoration, now not only the Great Hall. Helen or anyone can tell that Sirius Black and Snape are warming up to each other, more then anyone liking. Talks are all over the castle that they've gotten together, since they have got crush on each other since their time at Hogwart as student. There are also bet on which couple would look the best together. The bet were mainly on Helen and Carol, Rena and Blaise, Hermione and Theo, and Draco and Linda (Which the information, that Blaise give him was false or incorrect). Helen didn't like the fact that she's part of the bet. Or the rumors about Sirius.

Helen was surprise that Malfoy stopped bothering altogether, she didn't know if she should be surprise or upset. _'what the bloody hell, am I thinking! I hates him!'_ Helen try to convince herself

"Helen, Rena aren't you two ready yet?" Hermione asked annoyed, who was already in her, dress and ready to go down but decided to wait for her two best friends.

"No. we're still not got use to dresses yet. And Rena got the zipper stuck on my dress and Hers." Helen hollowed out of the bathroom. Hermione gave a heavy signed walking into the bathroom.

"Come here, I'll do that. You do know that everyone's ready except for you two?" Hermione asked.

"You looked wonderful." Rena said in awe.

"Thank you, but worry about yourself." Hermione snapped at them. Fixing their dresses, so there won't be any cress on them by the time they should wear it.

"Wait here I'll be back." Hermione said disappeared and reappeared back a minute latter with the same group of girls from last week.

"Now I understand Hermione's frustrated look." Lavender commented. In no less then thirty minutes, Helen and Rena wear full dressed and have make-ups on.

"Time to go, so hurry up. We don't have the time to waste around here. They're going to get frustrate if they have to wait any longer." Hermione snapped at the delay, referring to their date.

The week passes slowly, everyone anxiously waiting for the arrival of the ball except for Helen and Rena. Every corridor has Christmas and The ball decoration, now not only the Great Hall. Helen or anyone can tell that Sirius Black and Snape are warming up to each other, more then Helen's liking. Talks are all over the castle that they've gotten together, since they have got crush on each other since their time at Hogwart as student. There are also bet on which couple would look the best together. The bet were mainly on Helen and Carol, Rena and Blaise, Hermione and Theo, and Draco and Linda (Which the information, that Blaise give him was false or incorrect). Helen didn't like the fact that she's part of the bet. Or the rumors about Sirius.

Helen was surprise that Malfoy stopped bothering altogether, she didn't know if she should be surprise or upset. _'What the bloody hell, am I thinking? I hate him!'_ Helen tries to convince herself.

"Helen, Rena aren't you two ready yet?" Hermione asked annoyed, who was already in her, dress and ready to go down but decided to wait for her two best friends.

"No. we're still not got use to dresses yet. And Rena got the zipper stuck on my dress and hers." Helen hollowed out of the bathroom. Hermione gave a heavy signed walking into the bathroom.

"Come here, I'll do that. You do know that everyone's ready except for you two?" Hermione asked.

"You looked wonderful." Rena said in awe.

"Thank you, but worry about yourself." Hermione snapped at them. Fixing their dresses, so there won't be any cress on them by the time they should wear it.

"Wait here I'll be back." Hermione said disappeared and reappeared back a minute latter with the same group of girls from last week.

"Now I understand Hermione's frustrated look." Lavender commented. In no less then thirty minutes, Helen and Rena wear full dressed and have make-ups on.

"Time to go, so hurry up. We don't have the time to waste around here. They're going to get frustrate if they have to wait any longer." Hermione snapped at the delay, referring to their date.

The three male that was waiting for their date at the Gryffindor common room portraits wasn't disappointed at the extra minute wait, when the saw the girls coming out.

"Wow…!" Blaise said looking at Rena, he let go of the breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

"Amazing…!" Theo gasped.

"You're gorgeous Helen..." Carol gasped out.

"Thank you Carol" Helen blushed madly, in her 17 years have any one compliment her like this before. Carol watch Helen blushed musing.

Helen tried to avoid the eye contact, by looking at her best friends' date whom was devouring Hermione and Rena with their eyes. They turned Theo look at the person that make the 'ahem' sound, and stared straight into Helens' surprise eye.

"Helen." Carol said holding his arm out to her to hold onto. Helen blushed again taking a hold onto Carol's arm looking at the other couples. Helen noted that they were off to their own fantasy world again.

"Nice tux." She compliment.

"Thanks." Came three voice.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Helen asked, getting them out of their daze. The group blushed at her, Helen was amused at the sight before her, and she wonders if she blushed as much as they did.

They nodded as Blaise and Theo hold their arms out to Rena and Hermione, who hesitantly took them.

"Let's go then." Carol said trying to get a hold of Helens other hand that wasn't occupied with anything, which he was disappointed when Helen moved it out of reach. The other two couple followed their lead down to the great hall. Helen was getting nervous when people stared at him when he passed by them. The three male only left their side to open the door for them to enter. The great hall went silent when they saw who have entered the room.

They gasped holding their breath when they saw Helen, Draco turned around to see what have made the Room went silent. He also gasped when he saw Helen standing at the door way blushing hard, in Draco's opinion He have never saw anyone as stunning as Helen right now wearing a light blue Donna Ricco Chiffon Halter Dressin silk chiffon, with charmeuse waistband inset and charmeuse Halter straps, flutter hemline with lettice edging, which ties at the back of the neck. With sides zip. Boning at bodice for support, fully lined, and hits at the midcalf, with surplice neckline. Her face was cover in only a little amount of make-up, lavender color eye shadow, eye-liner right under her eyes, (which bring out her eyes even more) and with some blush on her cheeks (not that noticeable if he didn't look carefully), and some clear lipgloss to cover her full red lips ('I wana taste those lips of hers' Draco thought to himself). Helen let her hair loose which was curly now. Draco mentally slaps himself at those thought.

Draco then looked at Weasley who wore a White Pebble Georette Halter dress with tie back, low gathered v-neck, gathered midriff and midcalf length flared skirt.

He then turned his gaze to Granger who wore a light brown European Satin spaghetti strap A-line gown with modified princess seams. And low back with inverted pleats and train.

Draco looked at Helen who was holding onto Manze's arm blushing. Draco glared at them. He watches them with every other male shooting jealousy wave toward him. Draco wanted to punch Manze and take Helen for himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good evening student" Dumbledore said once everyone was in the great Hall (which was enchanted to triple its size to fit the Narshida's Student too) "Before we start the music I have some thing to say" Dumbledore paused again "I want 4 representatives from each house to sing some song, one per person. I would like their house to select them. The order would be alphabetical from houses, so it'll be Gryffindor first, then Hufflepuff, then Narshinda's representative, then Revanclaw, last but not least Slytherin." Dumbledore give out the orders "Now let the ball begin." He said leaving the stages for the Group to get on.

The couples get to the middle of the dance floor, when the first song begins; the song was called That day.

That day, that day

What a mess what a marvel

I walked into that cloud again

And I lost myself

And I'm sad, sad, sad

Small alone, scared

Craving purity

A fragile mind and a gentle spirit

That day, That day

What a marvelous mess

This is all that

I can do I'm don't to be me

Sad, scared, small, alone, beautiful

( Draco looked at Helen and Carol who was a two feet away, Helen had her head laying on Carols' shoulder, Draco glared at him, but Carol didn't notice it, and Draco turned to look at his date instead. Confused to why he was glaring at them.)

I accept everything

It's suppose to be like this

It's suppose to be like this

That day, that day

I lay down by myself

In this feeling of pain, sadness

Scared, small,

Climbing, crawling

Toward the light

And it's all I see

And I'm tired and I'm right

And I'm wrong

And beautiful

That day, That day

What a mess, what a marvel

We're all the same

(Helen looked at Carol and smiled at him, for letting her lay her head on his shoulder.)

And it's okay

And it's small and

I'm divine

And it's beautiful

And it's coming

And it's already here

And it's absolutely perfect

That day, That day

Everything was a mess

And everything was in place

And there's too much to hurt

(Draco looked at them again, this time angry, he didn't know why.)

Sad, small, scared, alone

And everyone's a cynic

And it's hard and it's sweet

(Helen notice that some one is staring at them so she turned to look at who it was and saw Malfoy looking angrily, Helen just shrugged it off, and went back to her dancing with Carol).

But it's suppose to be like this

That day, That day

When I sat in the sun

And I thought and I cried

Cause I'm sad, scared, small

Alone, strong

And I'm nothing and I'm true

And only a brave man can break through

And it's all okay

Yeah, it's okay.

Draco and Linda walked off of the dance floor when the song was finished. Draco followed Helen and Carol to the drink section and picked up two butterbeer. He handed one to Linda when he reached her. Draco was about to start a conversation with Linda when Blaise, Rena, Hermione, and Theo came over to them.

"You two looked nice" Draco complimented. They smiled at him, "You look great." Hermione returned the compliment.

"What do you expect being the hottest guy in Hogwart." Draco said with a smirked.

"Now anyway. You were 2nd when school started." Came Helen's mocking voice come up to her friends.

"Yes. It's too bad that you became a female, in your case." Draco shot with a glare at her looking her over.

"Ahem." Helen said looking at Draco amusingly.

"It's not too bad. I'm still looked better then your girlfriend Pansy Parkinson." Helen retort at him.

"By the way where is she?" Helen taunt looking around the room.

"For your information, she's not my girlfriend." Draco said getting pissed. The two just stared at each other most of the time looking at each other.

"I got and idea." Blaise said half way toward the end of the ball.

"What?" Draco asked irritated.

"Why don't we switch partner." Blaise said as the group stare at him.

"Go on Blaise tell us the rest of your great idea." Draco said lazily.

"Okay for the rest of the evening we will switch off with another partner. We will take them back to their house at the end of the ball. And we'll be staying with them toward the rest of the event." Blaise said happily. Everyone nodded. Blaise then wave his wand and two box pop up.

"Okay ladies you pick from this one." Blaise said pointing to the pink jar. "And guys the red one. There would be four colors, red, white, blue, and green; you have to dance with the person that has the same color paper." Blaise explained.  
"Girls…no ladies first." Blaise said with manner looking at Rena who was also looking at him, she blushed when he was looking directly at her.

Hermione got red, Rena got green, Linda blue, and Helen white.

Carol reached into the jar hoping to get white, but he got blue, he signed walking over to Linda. Blaise got red and walked over to Hermione. Theo got green and walked over to Rena. Helen glared at Draco as he walked over to her, then she let out a small growl of disapproval.

"Growling for a female make them get wrinkle sooner." Draco informs Helen, she suddenly stops when Draco finished. Draco pulled her into the dance floor, while she tries to unclasped her hand from his grip.

When the 6th song about to start.

Today we don't know who we are

Ashamed, hiding behind the scars

Too many time we let the things we feel

Get in the way of letting us heal the wounds

That opens in the dark

Draco pulled Helen closer to him when she tried to pull away.

Did you ever feel sunlight on your face

Did you ever taste clouds

Did you ever touch space

Did you ever truly live

Draco moves his hand down to rest on Helens' waist, to her disapproval.

So walk, in time to life's refrain

Relax, don't do it to yourself again

Decaying yourself in all the love you won't give

Killing yourself about the way you don't live now

Cause you're not gonna live forever

Helen gived up trying to move further away from Draco, since he's gonna pull her closer the she want too.

Did you ever feel sunlight on your face

Did you ever taste clouds

Did you ever touch space

Did you ever feel sunlight on your face

Did you ever truly live

Draco lean down toward her and sniff her. He can't help himself but to like the lavender scent that belongs to her.

Did you ever feel sunlight on your face

Did you ever breathe hope

Draco lean in to kiss Helen, she kissed him back, without meaning to.

Did you ever dance with grace

Did you ever feel sunlight on your face

Did you ever truly live

They broke apart when everyone around them applauded to the song and singer. Helen blushed when Draco smirked at her.

Helen turned to leave. Draco grabbed her hand to prevent her. "Where are you going?" Draco asked as he pulled her into his arm.

"To the female's lavatory wanna come?" Helen asked teasingly. "No, you go ahead." Draco said planting a quick kiss on her. She was stunned at what the great ice prick did.

Draco plan on ambushing her when she came out of the bathroom. Once she did he covers her mouth and picks her up to the nearest empty room. He kissed her once the door was closed behind him. Helen kisses the extremely soft lips back since she can't seems to resist it for being so soft. Helen broke the kiss to catch her breath. Then Dumbledore announced that it's was time for the House representative to do some singing. Helen didn't care. She looked at Draco, who was moving in to kiss her again. She was in her own world wondering why they're kissing. But on secom\nd thought, she don't mind.

She groaned when her name was called. Draco cursed when Helen's name was called. He was planning of devouring her here. But now he wants to ask the a question, but he just hope that she give him the answers he want. Since he's been pounding the on the question that evening for to long.

"Potter—Helen, will you mind giving me a chance?" Draco asked some what afraid that she might say no.

Helen weight the pro and con while trying to read the ice prince. "I don't mind." Helen finally said kissing him. Helen walked out of the room in Draco's arm, since he wouldn't let her go. Even though she tried to unclasped his arm as much as possible.

Seamus, Neville already went. Rena was finishing her song when Helen makes her way to the front, forcing Draco's hand away from her.

"Okay, Right now it's Helen's turn." Rena screamed into the microphone. "The song she'll be singing is If only tears could bring you back, no choice Helen three were already picked this is the last one left for the Gryffindor." Rena said as Helen makes her way to the stage.

"Fine." Helen huff, waiting for the music to start, before singing.

How will I solve tomorrow without you here?

Whose heart will guide me while the answers disappear?

Is it to late, are you to far gone to say

"Best friends forever should never have to go away"?

What will I do?

You know I'm only half without you

How will I make it through?

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me, someday, somehow, some way

If my tears could bring you back to me

Helen looked at Draco, who was smiling at her.

I've cried you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again

Waves of emotion will carry you and all they can!

Just like love guides you and your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north!

Draco can't believe how wonderful Helen's voice was.

Look in my eyes,

You'll see a million tears have gone by

And still they're not dry!

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me, someday, somehow, some way

If only my tears could bring you back to me...

Ooh

I'd hold you close,

And say all the words I only whispered before

For one more chance, for one last dance

There's all the pain that I would not endure!

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you

Return to me, someday, somehow, some way

If my tears could bring you back

Bring you back to me!

Everyone clapped as the song ended. Helen blushed as she makes her way down toward her friends and now boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

"That was amazing. I didn't know that you could sing so well." Draco compliment, kissing her in front of their friends, they gasped at the affectionate display, by the two rival but now...couple? Blaise and Rena smirked.

"Since when do you two start…kissing?" Hermione asked confused and stunned.

"I knew it, that it'll turn out this way!" Rena exclaimed "Good thing that the plan went perfectly." Blaise added.

"What do you mean?" Helen and Draco asked together.

"Well we thought that it's about time you two be mature to each other. The plan was to get the two of you together to dance. But we weren't sure if it'll work, we were afraid that the two of you won't pick the same color, which was the only flaw." Rena explains, looking at the stunned couple, and friends.

"Let me guess, the two of you are together too, and the two of you too?" Helen asked pointing to the four if them. They nodded in confirmation.

"We're together too. We found out a lot about each other and we have a lot in common, so we decide to give it a try." Carol explains before anyone can ask why.

"Wow basically, we got together with someone tonight. It's kind of a miracle isn't it?" Helen asked confusing herself.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rena replied. Everyone just stood next to their boyfriend/girlfriend, except for Helen who was hold by Draco.

"Okay next is Draco Malfoy." Pansy said "He'll be singing long, long journey." Pansy yelled into the microphone, Draco give Helen a kiss before going to the stage. Draco Started singing when the music starts.

City lights shine on the harbour,

Night has fallen down,

Through the darkness

And the shadow

I will still go on.

Draco looked at Helen who was listening in awe at how soft his is, and smiled at him.

Long, long journey

Through the darkness,

Long, long way to go;

But what are miles

Across the ocean

To the heart that's coming home?

Where the road

Runs through the valley,

Where the river flows,

I will follow every highway

To the place I know.

Long, long journey

Through the darkness,

Long, long way to go;

But what are miles

across the ocean

To the heart that's coming home?

Long, long journey

Out of nowhere,

Long, long way to go;

But what are sighs

And what is sadness

To the heart that's coming home?

Draco bowed as the crowd applauded him.

"Thank you!" Draco said into the mic.

He got off the stage when the headmaster came up to take the microphone from him.

"That was wonderful thank you to those that participate without arguments." Dumbldore said winking at Rena who blushed.

"Now if you would like to stay and have a karaoke singing you may, if you want to go to your dorm house you are excuse." Dumbledore said smiling at everyone.

Half of the students went to finish packing their needed items for the breaks. Helen and Draco follow them out and went toward the Gryffindor common room.

Draco took Helens' hand and led her to another direction into an empty corridor.

"Draco what is it?" Helen asked.

"Nothing, I just want to spend sometime with you before leaving for the Christmas break." Draco said capturing her lips and start nibbling her bottom lips asking for entrance, Helen open her mouth wider to give him entrance. Draco explores her mouth with his tongue, then sucked on her tongue to make Helen moaned. Helen then attack Draco's invading tongue, attacking for dominance. Helen gasped for breath when Draco broke the kiss.

"Was that your first kiss on the dance floor?" Draco asks. Helen shook her head, leaning up for anther kiss.

"Is that you Helen?" Came a voice behind them, Helen knew instantly that it's Ginny.

Helen turned to look at the younger Weasley girl.

"What is it?" Helen asks patiently. Draco snaked his arm around Helen's waist.

"No just checking who it was kissing here." Ginny said with a smirk.

"You two together?" Ginny asked know the answer fully well. Looking at Draco to Helen and then to the arm around Helen's waist.

"Yeah, can you not tell anyone yet? I'm planning on revealing sometime after the break." Helen said turning her attention to Draco.

"Rena and Hermione know about this?" Ginny asks,

"They do." Helen answered laying her arm on top of Draco's hand.

"Okay then" Ginny said leaving "won't tell anyone." Ginny said before disappearing.

"I should get back." Helen said looking into Draco's eye. "I'll meet you here tomorrow around 7?" Helen suggested. Draco nodded unwillingly, and kisses Helen before she left.

The next day Helen went to their meeting spot but didn't see Draco anywhere, and thought that Draco was on his way here. Helen was pulled back into a small corridor, which she haven't notice at all, she give a small 'eep'. She turned around to find Draco staring at her smirking.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that babe." Draco apologized snaking his arm around her.

"Apology accepted, but don't do that again. It scared the bloody hell out of me."

"Understand." Draco said with little effort.

"Draco is you going home?" Helen asked turn her head to look at her boyfriends stunning face.

"I am. I don't know how much I'll miss you." Draco said looking at Helen. She thought that, that line was a little corny.

"I'll miss you too, spending the holiday with Sirious and maybe with Snape too if they're really going out. And that really sucks! And we just got together last night." Helen said signing, Draco chuckle at the thought of spending the holiday with his godfather.

"Hey!" Helen pouted slapping Draco's arm playfully. "Don't laugh at me." Helen whined.

"I'm not laughing at you; I'm laughing at the thought of spending Christmas with Snape." Helen also chuckled. Draco cupped Helen's face looking at her. He kissed her when she moved her head closer to his lips.

"C'mon you two breakfast is about to begin!" Rena screamed at the couple that was kissing. Helen signed at all the interruption they got.

"Why the people who interrupt us is the Weasley." Draco cursed.

"You're not mad that I befriended them do you?" Helen asked.

"No I'm not; I'm just annoyed that they always interrupted us." Draco explained.

Hogwart Express

"We don't want anyone to interrupt us. Understand." Helen said firmly, looking mostly at Rena and Ginny who was the only one that interrupted them since breakfast. The two nodded, blushing about the entire scene they saw that morning. Hermione was glade that she didn't see anything. Helen and Draco left their compartment and went into another one.

"Okay, did you two saw them kissing and stuff?" Blaise asked eagerly at Rena.

"Why are you interested in my best friend's life Blaise?" Rena asked her boyfriend suspiciously.

"Well… I want to know how far they have gone." He answered.

"All I see is kissing" Rena answered "and was glad not to see anymore then that." Rena said gratefully.

"I don't even want know how they manage they do that so often." Looking at the other. She gave a small squeak when Blaise's arm was around her waist.

The group was talking and waiting for Platform 9 and 3/4 to arrive, before bothering the grouchy couple who would get sappy.

Hermione knock on the compartment next to them before opening the door. It was an unexpected sight; Helen was sitting on top of Draco's lap resting her head him, their clothes was somewhat wrinkled due to the position they're in. Hermione hope that it was from the kissing that they've done and not something else.

Chapter 9

Helen wasn't happy at all, not just that she was separate from her boyfriend but….this! _'How could Sirius, not tell me who was his **special** guest. If I have known I wouldn't spend the holiday with them!' _Helen thought going to her room, she could've spend the holiday with the Weasley. She didn't need to run around so she could avoid the scene which should be held off behind the bedroom door. It was bad enough that she saw him at Hogwart, but Helen didn't want to see him during the holiday or breaks.

"Helen could you come out and talk to me I can't take it anymore." Sirius said through the locked door that was in between them.

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME THAT HE WAS COMING, AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SNOGGED HIM LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME!" Helen screamed across the room toward the door.

"Then open the door and let's talk about it." Sirius said calmly he knew that Helen will react this way but not this badly.

"If I have kissed my boyfriend like that in front of you would've killed him." Helen said without thinking and opening the door, to see a shocked Sirius when he heard the word kissed and boyfriend, and a usually calm Snape also shocked when he have heard that Helen have a boyfriend.

Helen looked at Sirius realizing what she had said, desperately trying to close the door, which Sirius react immediately, and sticking his foot into the door to stop the closing. Sirius push the door open; Helen lost her grip and fell to the floor.

"You…have a…boyfriend?" Sirius said disbelieving her. Helen only nod, she wished that she haven't loose her temper and not reveal the secret to early, she was hoping to tell Sirius on her graduation day, or sometime around spring.

"How long?"

"Yesterday." Helen answered looking desperately around her room not to look at Sirius's eye.

"Who is he?" Sirius asked more firmly. Helen wasn't about to tell her godfather knowing that he would try to scare Draco away.

"You don't need to know." Helen said sternly looking into her godfather's eye.

"Tell me Helen." Sirius asked again, he would not let this…boy to hurt Helen and he know fully well that that boy will hurt Helen at the end.

"No" Helen said again "I'll tell you when you calm down and promise not to hurt him, and when I'm ready to tell you." Helen said turning around walking toward the bathroom that was connected to her room. "I want to be alone when I come out." Helen said not wanting to face Sirious right now.

-----------------Malfoy Manor---------------------

"Mother are you serious about continuing that ball every year?" Draco asked his mother who was instructing the house-elf on the decorating.

"Yes Draco, we need you to meet some pureblood girl, and married her when you finish School. Go along I need to finish this before tomorrow and don't think that I have enough time to talk with you." Narcissa shooed her son away like a three years-old.

"Mother I'll just let you know that I won't be participating in your ball this year." Draco said walking away.

'_I need to contact Helen' _he said to himself, missing her already. Draco ponder how to reach Helen knowing that she'll be at the Black place but that was too hard to find with all the ward and spells. Draco brighten and rushed to his room to find the Rift Jadow, when he remember that Helen give to him if they need to talk to each other on the train, she had explained on how it works. Now he needs to find it and contact her. When he finally found it the house-elf Mimi came to inform him that his mother is by the door waiting for him so they could do last minutes shoppong before sending them off. Draco walked down toward his mother knowing that if he makes her wait any longer he won't get to the end of her yelling. Also he want to look fir something to give to Helen for Christmas. Draco tried to hide his gleed so his mother would not ask him. He knows that Helen might send him something but not know what it's going to be.

Draco got frustrated when he couldn't reach her at all on Diagon Ally. He was tapped on the shoulder but he try to shrug that off. He still didn't turn to look at the person to sneer him/her off, thinking that this person must be slow.

"What!" Draco snarled

"Is that a leave me alone?" came a female voice

"Yes"

"Fine then be by yourself you big git!"

"No one call me a git!" Draco snarl turning around quickly to face that person, but she already turned her back on him, he know that back anywhere. Draco grabbed the hand pulling the female toward him.

"I'm sorry, 'Len." Draco said pulling his girlfriend into a tight hug.

"I didn't think that it was you." Draco explained when she said nothing to him.

"You look really nice, you know that." Draco commented looking her up and down.

"Thanks, but why do you always snarl?"

"Old habit died hard."

"If you snarl at me again, help me or I'll have to…" Helen looks at her boyfriend trailing on.

"Anyway why are you here?" Helen asked

"My mother, make me come with her."

"Good thing too, because you wouldn't met me her if you didn't."

"I guess….why are you here?"

"Sirius decided to bring his boyfriend over and didn't tell me. I was shock that I have to get out of that place for a while."

"And who might his boyfriend be?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Helen asked.

"No only asking with wondering."

"You know him very well." Helen just stated at that.

"No way," Draco asked looking at Helen.

"Yes way. They were shock when I told them that I have a boyfriend."

"So the rumors were true?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself" Helen said "could we go inside somewhere? I'm getting cold." Helen said rubbing her arm; Draco nodded wrapping his arm around her tiny waist, and lead her toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, with the fire roaring and your body heat." Helen turned around to snuggle deeper into Dracos' chest.

"Glad to hear that." Draco nuzzles into her neck.

"I think this is the first time we talk so much without kissing." Helen stated, inhaling her boyfriend's scent.


	7. Chapter 7

"I prefer to devour you."

"Quit teasing Draco."

"I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Show me." Helen teases, Draco unwind his arm, going over to Tom the bartender. He came back with a smirk.

"What is it?"

"Got us a room." Leading Helen to the room that was theirs for the day.

"You gotta be kidding." Helen asked

"Nope, I'm gonna show you if you want me too."

"Sometime you take things to seriously."

"Only when it came to you babe."

"But still…" Helen looks at the back of her boyfriend. Draco entered a room that Helen spend in, the summer before starting Hogwart as a third year, Draco close the door silently behind them.

"Still what?" Draco asked turning back to Helen.

"I want to wait, when we're in…somewhere not too public."

"Fine, we'll wait until the next time." Draco cooed into Helens ear, He was please when Helen give a shudder of pleasure.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Draco I'm going to get my name properly changed, before Christmas is over." Helen beamed.

"I wish that I'll be there but, I can't with Black around." He signed placing his head on her shoulder blade.

"I know, I want you there too…I'll inform you when I got it change okay so we can meet up for that day, and spend it together, just the two of us." Draco smiled at the idea, he kiss the juncture where Helen's shoulder and neck met.

"That is fine with me." Pulling Helen close.

"How 'bout we play some games?"

"What kind of games? 'Len?" Draco ask suspiciously

"Exploding snaps and some wizard chess" she pause "and maybe winner get to chose the punishment for the loser." She said smirking like a Slytherin

"You're on." Draco said thinking of all the possible way to make Helen obey him.

"Draco…"

"Hmmm…"

"I should be going now, we've been her to long." Helen said breaking the kiss.

"Fine, what time is it now?" He asked looking out the window.

" 6:45."

"Alrighty then, I'll see you soon babe, and keep the Rift Jadow on, and with you at all time I'll bee calling you, understand?" Draco leans, in to kiss her.

"C'mon let's go." Draco pulled Helen up and left the room.

"Why are you here any way, beside your mother force you to come?" Helen asked.

"I also want to get you a gift." Draco said as they left The Leaky cauldron,

"What about you? Besides getting out."

"'bout the same thing as you." Helen said looking around to see if there's any other student from Hogwart.

"Oh-oh." Helen said.

"What?" Draco asks scanning the street.

"I better go before your mother reaches us and see us together," Helen said giving Draco a chaste kiss on the lips, "See you soon Draky." Helen disappeared into the moving crowd.

"Draco, who was that?" Narcissa asked curiously.

Draco turned to look at his mother, "That'll be my girlfriend, are you ready to go yet, mother?" Draco asked, walking away, not letting his mother ask about Helen.

"That was a close call." Helen whispered to herself, watching her boyfriend and Narcissa walk away. When they disappeared at the corner, Helen turned to look around the shop that she had entered.

"How may I help you miss?" the old man at the counter asked, he look as old as Dumbledore is.

"Um…what kind of stuff does your shop sell?" Helen asked looking around the room that was filled with antique items.

Helen walked to a oval mirror that look like the Mirror of Erase which have caught her attention, the old man just watch her, with a smile.

"Ah… that the mirror of seer. Only a selected few can see into the future." Helen only pay attention to the mirror, was design with a beautiful green jade as the frame with look as it's been pass quite a lot of hands.

"If you truly have the desire and true intention you will be able to see something, Ms. Potter." The old clark said.

Helen whipped around to look at the old man "How…how did you know my…name?" Helen asked looking suspiciously.

"The name is Sedran Pamelodiy." The old man said bowing to her.

"As you see I'm as old as Albus Dumbledore, even older by a decades."

"Umm… sir what does this mirror do?' Helen asked

"That mirror can see into the future, if you have the true desire to see and not the intention of interfering. As you are the only one to see it in over the 30 years I would like you to take this as a gift." Mr. Pamelodiy wrapping the mirror for her.

"But… sir I should pay for the mirror." Helen insists.

"No need Ms. Potter, the mirror has chose you to be its owner by letting you see it, that is a great honor." The old man said showing Helen the way out. Helen was shock, but she turned around to go into the shop to return the gift, but the shop was nowhere to be seen. Helen just turned around and started walking toward the crowed street.

"Good luck to you Ms. Potter." Mr. Premelodiy whisper looking out of his shop window, knowing that no one would see him, only the own of the items in his shop will be able to enter, but never see it again after leaving the shop, This has been going on for a long, long time even before the great Albus Dumbledore.

"HELEN!!! Where have you been?" Sirius demanded when she enters the room.

"Diagon Ally, to finish the last minutes shopping. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go take a nice warm bath after all that happened today. And don't ask about my boyfriend, because I will not be telling you soon." Helen snapped at Sirius who was opening his mouth to say something but close it as some as Helen close her mouth. He signed and watches Helen stomped to the bathroom. He knew that if he offended a Evan, in this case a Evan child, he won't have enough ear to listen.

"That's…some girl when she's not in my class, is she?" Snape asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah she is" Sirius stated "Just like her mum, now that you think about it."

"Well good for me, I only saw the good side to Evan."

"I'll just say that don't offend them when they already have a bad enough time, in one day that is."

"I'll have to agree on you with that one Siri."

"Nick name huh? Sev." Sirius said approaching his boyfriend

"Don't you dare come any closer" Severus warned, stepping back "What if Potter came and saw us snogging!" He pointed trying to stop the processing of Sirius, but that didn't stop him.

"Don't worry she won't be out of there for a while." Sirius assures, he capture Severus' lip before he could avoid the touch.

Helen can't believe what she saw after her shower, she was hoping on asking Sirius to take her to the Ministry for the proper name changing, but now she'll have to ask someone, not that Sirius denied her, but she just can't ask him when she's this mad adding to the way they were snogging like mad when she enters the room. Right now she's fuming in her room.

FLASHBACK

"Siri---" Helen's jaw dropped all the way to the floor, she whipped around and up to her room.

"Uh-oh." Sirus can hear his boyfriend gasped.

"What?" Sirius asked

"She saw us." Sirius whipped his head around and saw no one there.

"Nice try, babe."

"I'm not lying, as soon as she saw us she went to her room as if she could kill someone." Severus said confirm.

"Go check on her Siri, she might be mad." Sirius could only nod.

End Flashback

Helen was in her room when Sirius knocked on her door again for the second time that day.

"Go away!" Helen screeched at her godfather.

"Not until we get this thing sorted out between the three, of us." Sirius said firmly, and he did not want to use that voice with Helen either.

"FINE!" Helen huffed and opens the door.

"You ant to know what's wrong with me, I'll tell you! I can't stand seeing the two of you kissing like that! For peek's sake use your room! I don't want to see any of the business that the two of you are up to! I. DON'T. WANT. YOU. TO. KISS. IN. THE. ROOM. THAT. I'LL. BE. GOING. THROUGH. THROUGHOUT. THE. BREAKS!" Helen shouted at the now stunned Sirius.

"You, mean you don't care, as long as I don't do anything in front of you?" Sirius asked stunned.

"Yes! As long as you do it in private, I don't care if it's a short kiss. But sucking each other's face off, no thanks I don't want to see." Helen said shifting her glare from Sirius to Snape.

"Now, you and Snapy can go and do what ever just leave me alone, until supper."

"Don't you dare call me Snapy! Potter." The potion master snapped.

"Fine as long as you don't interfere with me!" Helen snapped back, Helen can feel the stirring of the Rift Jadow in her Jean pocket. "Now if you'll excuse me." Helen said closing the door.

"Helen, are you there?" Came the voice of her boyfriend, and an image appear before her.

"Yes what is it?" She asked her voice still somewhat rough from the talk with Sirius and Snape.

"Is everything alright?" Draco's voice, now have some concern in it.

"Yeah, just saw them sucking their face off, when I can inside, and after my shower." Helen signed,

"Severus and Black?" He asked trying to hold his laughter in

"Really!" Helen confirmed, "And it's not funny, mind you." Helen snapped.

"So got a date yet?" Draco asked trying to change the topic.

"Date for what?" Helen asked confused

"For the name changing of course." Draco snorted

Not yet. I was hoping of asking Sirius but not anymore after the face sucking activity," Helen signed "But I'll ask some one soon enough."

"What about the werewolf?" Draco pointed out; "I mean he really like you, doesn't he?" the voice came not fully sure if he's right or not.

"Yeah, you're right!" Helen exclaimed, "I would've kissed you right know if you're here." Helen sighed at the thought of her boyfriend not being there physically.

"Don't have to worry, we'll see each other soon enough." Helen can tell that there's something going on and it involves her.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. ("Master Draco, Lady Narcissa, is waiting sir,") Helen can hear a house-elf voice in the background.

"Sorry babe, but I gotta go if I don't want to stuff my ear with, a lecture." Draco's image disappeared from her view.

Helen sighed and left for the living room. She noticed that the two male wasn't here, she came to a conclusion that they're in a room. She doesn't want to interfere them so she decided to fire call her werewolf friend.

Helen walked up to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the fire place and screeched "Lupin's House." Then came a image of a shaggy living room. With a comfortable Remus sitting occupy it.

Remus looked up at the sudden roar of green fire: "Hello Helen, What can I help?" He asked "Come on over." Remus invited.

"Thanks." Helen said as she steps into the living quarter of Remus Lupin.

"So what can I help?" Remus asked kindly again.

"Could you take me to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow?" Helen asked nervously, afraid that He might say no,

"Yes, I can…But for what?" He asked

"I want to officially change it."

"What time?"

"How 'bout 12 noon?" Helen stated, Remus nodded.

"Helen," Remus called "Why didn't you ask Sirius? He would be happy to take you." Remus asked, noticing the blush on the girl's face.

"I seem to ask him at a bad timing every time." Helen stated the blush is more noticeable shade of dark pink.

"Really? I wonder why." Remus said, the last part more to himself, picking up his teacup, pressing it to his lips.

"Tea, Helen" Remus offered

"No thanks. I ran into Sirius and Snape kissing, when ever I tried to ask." Helen answered thinking that Remus was asking him. Helen pulled his eyes from the carpet and watch as Remus chocked on the tea.

"You, alright Remus?" Helen asked

"Fine, fine." Remus reassured

"Sirius and Severus." Remus mused "'Bout time." He said trying to calm his coughing.

"Really? Why?"

"Let's just said they have quite a history together during our time at Hogwart." Remus smiled at Helen.

"Then I should go now. They might wonder where I am." Helen turned around to face the Fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

"Helen are you fine with this, I mean them together?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, as long as they don't start sucking their face in front of me again." Helen said furrowing his brows.

"Bye Remus." Helen said throwing the powder " Grimmuald Place!" Helen called out.

Remus just shook his head, at what he was told, _'I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind, letting me find out about them through Helen,'_ Remus thought getting up.

"Good evening Mother."

"Evening Draco." Narcissa replied as her son sat a seat down from her.

"So, do tell me who the young lady that was with you earlier." She demanded, to know.

"Mother, you will know when the time of my graduation comes." Draco stated not wanting to talk about this topic.

"Draco there's a specific reason for me to ask you, about her, I need to know about her background, if you are to marry her." Narcissa's voice was very firm.

"No mother, you will wait, for the time that I've picked to introduce her to you," Draco seethed at his mother "Now mother if you don't have anything else, I would like to enjoy dinner."

"There is, one more thing," she looked at her son "I'd like to invite my cousin Sirius Black, and Severus Snape to the ball, but had no idea of how to reach them. So you will have to get this to them" she handed Draco the invitation "Try by contacting some of your school friends. They should be able to help you." She turned to start her dinner.

"Get that to them before the 23rd, I want them to spend Christmas Eve with us. And you could help Harry, to find a tuxedo for the ball." She looks at her son.

"Mother, you should know that your cousin's godson is now a female. So she doesn't need a tuxedo, but a dress." Draco smirked at the shocked look on his mothers' face. His smirked was wiped out when he saw the smirk that crept on Narcissa's face.

"Then, I shell enjoy fitting her into dresses for the ball. And also maybe…"She looked him in the eye "you might want ask her to dance my son, you might think twice about looking at her." _'How wrong you are, mother. You'll find out soon enough that she's the girl that you saw. This should be good.'_ Draco smirked again.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, yes, that'll do." She said, the smirk replace by a smile, and ignoring the smirk on her son's face. "You'll have to get that invitation to them." _'I'll make sure that this girl of yours 'would be pale against Potter.'_ She comments to herself a promising herself that she will make the girl irresistible.

"Mother, may I inform you that Severus is spending Christmas with Black."

"Really, then that'll be much easier. Hand me the invitation." She hold her hand out to Draco, he gave her the invitation back. He watch as she wave her wand and then to card became one, she handed it back to him.

They spent the rest of the meals in silent, not even bothering to start a conversation.

"Mother, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get the connection to send the invitation, to the guest." He stalk out of the room

"Draco you will have to, participates in the ball even if you don't want to. This is not a choice for you to chose but a order." Narcissa said to her son whom, stop and turned to look at her.

"Mother, I will, if she's going to be there." Draco said as he continued to walk out the dinning room.

"Helen, where are you going?" came Sirius's voice, when Helen came down and fully dressed for an appointment with Remus to the Ministry Office of Renaming.

"Oh… I err…going to the Ministry to get my name change." Helen replied looking at the ancient grandfather clock.

"Okay, let me change and I'll escort you." Sirius said getting up from the couch.

"No, need. I already asked Remus yesterday. You just stay home." Helen looks at the clock again which strikes 11.

"Helen!" Sirius said sternly, with the hurt look on his face "Why did you asked Remus, instead of me?"

"Well…you were…busy when ever I try to ask." She said trying to look away from the eye that said it's hurt from her action.

"So is that why you were angry, because I didn't pay much attention to you?" Sirius asked trying to control his voice from breaking, and from the sob that might escape.

"Sirius, that's…not it…it's just that…I never seen you so happy so I thought that you might want to spend sometime, with Sev." Helen said calmly and gives Sirius a hug of reassurance. "And I want to pick out a gift for you, because I don't want you to see it."

"What gift?" He asked confused

"Christmas of course. The last trip to Hogsmeade was used to get the dresses and stuff for the dance; it's so busy that I forgot." Helen confessed.

"You don't need to. The thought was enough." Sirius hugged her.

"Helen broke the hug by stepping back, "I want to…hmm…I'm forgetting something." She said to herself, Helen went through her bag and double check.

"Everything okay?" Sirius asked looking at Helen's scrunching face.

"I got everything, but I felt as if I forgot something."

"What could it possibly be?" Helen murmur

"Oh never mind, I'll remember it soon enough." She looked at the clock: it says 11:50

"Hey, Sirius where is Snapy?" Helen asked curiosity took over her, she look at her godfather, seeing him blush, she knew exactly where he is now. Helen gives Sirius a knowing smirk, which he blushes even more, at the thought that this girl knows what happened.

"Still blushing like a virgin I see." Remus said entering the room that was occupy by Helen and Sirius "Padfoot, why didn't you tell me about the relationship of your'" Moony pouted "I have to find out from Helen, that's so mean of you." Remus joked.

"Wait! Hold on!" Helen stare at them "Remus are you saying that Sirius is still a virgin until yesterday?" Helen asked, they nodded, and Sirius was even redder then the Weasley's hair.

"WOW! Sirius, how old is you exactly?" Helen asked

"36, why?" Helen just stares at him.

"I have a 36 years-old-virgin as a godfather, who just lost his virginity." Helen said amazed, Remus snicker at the comment, Sirius turned a deeper shade of red if it was possible.

"What about you Remus?" Helen asked. His mouth gaped at Helen. Sirius smirked, which forced all the red to disappear.

"I'm also 36." He answered thinking that she wants the age.

"NO! Are you still a virgin?" Helen asked bluntly.

"I…Err…We better go it's already 12" Remus said avoiding the question as the Grandfather clock strike 12.

"Answer me Remus." Helen demand with the Evan tone, like Lily when she gets serious.

"Fine then, if it'll keep you off." He looked at her "NO, I'm not a virgin." He said turning around. Sirius open and close his mouth, can't forming any cahoots thought. Helen smiled

"Who did you lose it to, and when." Helen asked getting wrap up in the interrogation.

"When, I was in Hogwart as a student, as to whom I'm not revealing." Remus said sharply.

"That's some secret." Came a voice from the doorway, the three that were talking turned to acknowledged Snape.

"Fine then let's go." Helen said heading toward the fireplace.

"Go where?" Snape ask from the doorway.

"Ministry, of course." Helen snapped at him "Oh Sirius, enjoy your day alone." Helen said winking at him, to see the man blushing like Virgin Marry.

000o000o000

Helen was a nervous wreck following Remus, she can imagine tomorrow's Headline:

**_The-Boy-Who-Lives is now The-girl-who-lives!!!_**

Helen bumped into Remus when Remus stopped walking. "Here we are Helen. Nervous now are you?" Helen only nods her head. "Well go on in." Helen walked the short distance to the door, she knock; 'come in' was the answer she hears.

Helen walk into the room that seem to yellow for her liking. Helen looked at the witch behind the Oak desk. She look like a version of Cho Chang but much older.

"Hello." The witch said smiling "my name is Lina Chang, Head deputy of this department."

"Hello." Helen said looking at the witch that's Cho's mum.

"What is your reason to be here?" She asked dipping her quill into the inkbottle.

"I want to change my name, which cause my gender to change, during a potion mishaps, and the possibility of I going back to be a male is low, as the Hogwart Medi-witch said."

"Uh-hmm, And how long was that ago?"

"Three week." She wrote it down

"Why didn't you come earlier?"

"Well…we have a school ball so I couldn't come due to the amount of works that it took the Professors to get it ready, and no one willing to take me at that time." Helen said,

"Before we start I'd like to ask you. Are you aware that after this you can not change your name even after you got the counter potion and become a male again? Unless if you got a really strong reason to why you want your name to be change back?" Helen nodded, after the talk she and Remus have coming here.

"So do you still ant to change your name?"

"Yes, I do." Helen said firmly.

"Alright then, I'll ask you some question, and you'll have to answer truthfully." She said watching Helen nod her head "Let's start."

"What was your name before the potion mishaps?"

"Harry James Potter." Helen said looking away from the witch that's gawking at her.

"Alright, what name do you want now?" she asked getting her composure back.

"Helen Rose Potter." She said taking her mum's middle name.

Helen watches the witch furiously scribbling down the name.

"Alright that's it." She said handing Helen a scroll that she had roll for her.

"Have a good holiday Ms. Potter." Helen turned to leave

"Ms. Potter." She said as Helen's hand was on the doorknob.

"Yes?" Helen turned to look at the witch.

"I'm sorry, if my daughter was rude to you during her time at Hogwart." She apologized

""Don't worry Mrs. Chang; I don't hold grudges against Cho, at all. And she wasn't Rude to me" Helen smile at her and left the room.

Helen walks out the room, "Damn…I forgot to tell Draco." Helen sighed to herself digging into her bag for the Rift Jadow. She enters the closest bathroom to call him.

"What are you doing here? You should know that witches and wizards are afraid of your kind, especially those who try to live like us." The Weasley snarled, at the werewolf friend.

"Weasley you should know that usage of such language could get you in shit." Remus snapped.

"Ahhhh…so you're angry?" Percy Weasley asked stoic "It would be wise if you stay away from such place like this." He said pointing fingers.

"What about you Weasley, don't you think that you've went overboard with you comment. I mean you betrayed your family's trust and went up against the great Dumbledore." Helen asked from behind Percy coming out of the bathroom.

"May I ask your name?" He asked avoiding the questions.

"Don't play dumb Percy." Helen snapped forgot that she's a female now.

"What do you mean by that? Girl! " Percy growled carious to why or how this girl now his name.

"Girl?" Helen register in her mind 'why would he a call me a girl?' Then it came to her that he is indeed a female now, she mentally slapped herself.

"It's me Harry, but as you can see I'm a girl now." Helen said impatiently.

"What are you talking about?" The redhead said. Helen just hand him the scroll of parchment, and watch his face go pale. He handed the piece of parchment back, his eye wide.

Helen didn't know what this redhead is thinking but, she didn't care until the smile that crept on to his face. Helen was startle to why he would have the smile on.

"Heh, a girl now hmm, Potter, What's the name?" He asked

"Helen Rose Potter." She snapped.

"Good to see you again 'Helen'." Percy said smoothly, to Helen it was creepy. Helen looks into the man's eyes and sees something she doesn't want to see **lust**.

"Remus, can we go? I want to see my 'boyfriend'" Helen said hopping that he'll just leave her alone if she said she has a boyfriend. Percy flinched at the "boyfriend" part.

""Helen. To where?" Remus asked

"Diagon Ally." Helen said walking toward the fireplace that a wizard just enters from.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Helen yelled after throwing the floo powder, she then vanished, at the roaring green fire died. Remus followed her to Leaky Cau1dron, Leaving Percy Weasley standing to himself.

"Boyfriend, Huh." He mused, 'let's see if he look better then me' (He's being too arrogant in my opinion).

Draco looked around himself and the room to check the mental list of things he needed, with the invitation in his right hand and the Rift Jadow in his left, he quickly put them in his pocket. He looked once at his image in the mirror before exiting his large personal bathroom. He let the house-elf know that he's leaving so when he returned, there won't be any lecture about not leaving any idea to where he was going.

"Thirty minute left before the meeting." Draco mused "I should try to find her with the extra time then."

"What did she want to talk to me about?" Draco ponder himself walking around the street, he saw a redhead walking past him. Isn't he the one that betrayed his family to go with the Ministry?' Draco watched the man peering onto a shop window.

Percy Weasley walked around, and peered into shop window trying to find the 'pretty' girl, not noticing Draco until, he turned to go back toward Gringot.

"What are you doing here Malfoy." He sneered.

"I'm here like everyone else, doing shopping, meeting friends, etc, etc." Draco replied with a stoic look. He turned around toward the Leaky Cauldron to wait instead of wondering, in the cold. _'She'll be there'_ He told himself.

No sooner then Draco left, Percy went off looking again.

Draco spotted Helen on the far corner of the room facing the opposite wall. Draco walked toward the girl, trying to walk as soft as possible not to make any noise.

Helen was startle when someone suddenly embraces her. She looked up to see none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Don't crept up like that on me." Helen warned.

"Sorry."

"So what did you want to see me about?"

"I wanted to tell you that I've changed my name officially, and I wanted to see you." Helen turned around to look into the silver blue eyes of Draco.

"Really! I didn't think that it's this soon." He muttered.

"Are you saying that you don't care?" Helen asked, more of an accusation.

Draco looked at her emerald green eyes, "No, I was surprise that you change it so soon."

"Whatever! Since you're here what do you want to do? Because I'm going shopping for Sirius present, and I would like for you to come."

"What can I do now that I here but to go with you, I might be of some use for you."

"Shut up!" Helen pulled Draco out of the cozy inn, and out into the cold street. "Where do you think that we should go first?" She asked, snuggling into Draco's warmth and try to get rid of the bitter wind. Draco held tightly onto her and covers her with what little of his cloak that left. 'Thanks' Draco can hear the girl mumble.

"C'mon, this way if you don't want to see the Weasley." Draco said leading Helen the opposite direction that Percy was, looking for is angel, yes angel, he don't want anyone to look at Helen that way beside himself.

"Hey!" Helen playfully swamped his shoulder. "I want to se the Weasley." She said turning away from the warm chest.

"Not this one, he was looking for you earlier and said what I don't like about you."

"Who?" she asked curiously, 'Don't the Weasley like me?'

"The one that that wore the glasses. What's his name? Something likes Percer…." Draco tried to get the name right.

"Oh! You mean Percy Weasley?" Helen asked knowing that the only Weasley that wore glass is Percy.

"Yeah that's him."

"What's he doing here?"

"Don't know"

"He gives me the creep now, I saw him before coming here."

"You're not the only one."

"I hate the looks that he gave me." Helen mumbles.

"What looks?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Weird one, maybe like the one that you give me during the dance." Helen said without thinking, Draco eyes widen.

"I'm going to kill him." Draco said looking around for the Weasley. Draco Spotted the man on the other side of the street he let go of Helen and walked toward the Weasley.

Helen gasped at the sudden cold Air that got her. She turned around and grabbed Draco's hand "Calm down." Helen said pulling him toward her leading to the opposite direction.

------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh before I forget, here." Draco said handing Helen an invitation. After the little fury at the Red head male earlier, with a kiss from Helen to calm him down.

"What is it' She asked looking at the envelope.

"That 'Len is an invitation my mother asked me to deliver it."

"What for?"

"Open it, with the other two."

"Should I be afraid of your mum for this?" she said afraid to open it.

"I better be going before mother start to get her speech for my ready." Draco said kissing her on the lips, Helen pulled him into a full kiss on the lips. Draco deepened the kiss by flicking his tongue on Helens bottom lip. Helen opened her mouth for Draco to entered, not knowing that her boyfriend was kissing her to make a certain redhead jealous. Draco let go when he notice the lack of movement.

Helen was panting nonstop. Looking at her smirking boyfriend; glaring at him for not noticing that she needs air to survives, unlike a certain blonde.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"Nothing, can't I show my affectionate for you?" he asked pretending to be hurt by what she said.

"Yes you can, but don't try to cut my air supply off, trying to kill me?" she snapped angrily.

"Okay, okay." He said averting his gaze, "But I don't like it the way he looks at you."

"Who?" she asked confused almost forgetting about the day event.

"Him." Draco looked at the other side of the in. Helen turned her head to the mysterious figure that Draco refers to. What she saw didn't make her day. The redhead was staring holes into her, she groaned.

Then it her, that Draco kissed her to make this Weasley jealous, she then punched him in the arm, earning her a hiss from the taller male.

"I'll owl you." she pecks his cheeks before making her was past Percy and to the Fireplace, she can tell that The older male was fuming, from what she guess was the kiss that she shared with Draco.

Draco smirked at the Weasley before making his way toward the Fireplace to get home. "Like what you saw?" Draco asked, pausing to look at the male that was sitting, "I'd warn you now for the first and last time, don't get to close to Helen, she's mine." Draco snarled out but was more like hissing out, which was caused by the pain he received from Helen for what he did. He make his way to the fireplace, halting to listened to what the Weasley was saying; "She'll be my soon enough, enjoy her while you can, Malfoy." Draco whipped around and punches the male in the face.

Draco look at the male who was rubbing his cheeks, and staring at him as he was engulfed by the green flame making his way toward the Malfoy Manor.

-------------------------

Malfoy Manor (with Narcissa before Draco returned)

She was afraid to tell Draco that he already has a fiancée years back, before he was born. Because of a promise that she made to one of her closest friend that she kept secret, only their husband knows of the friendship and nothing more, that include the arrangement, because they know that the two male would try to oppose of the idea, they would argue about the gender which don't really matter to them.

'How was she going too explained to Draco, about this?' She isn't good with this, Why can't Lucius be alive and here right know to tell Draco this he'll listen more and not dare to raise his voice, but she have a different reaction from her son, She sighed, 'this is going to be bad, she said to herself, Will he accept it?' She sighed again sitting down from her pacing; know that it's not good for her. Just then the fireplace roared to life and out came her son stumbling, hand covering his left shoulder.

"Where have you been Draco." She demand noticing her son clasping his arm, she walked toward him gracefully trying to not to show him how much she worried.

"Delivering your invitation." He huffed trying to look angry.

"Then what happened here." She said poking his arm with her fan.

"I got punched by the Potter girl." Trying not to wince that he called Helen that, but it's safer for now then to not called her that.

"Why did she hit you?" she asked amused that a girl, nonetheless Potter hit him, "Did you hit her back?"

"I make fun of her appearance, and no, you know that I don't hit girls, she would so get it if she's a male." Draco huffed lying, knowing that he can never hurt her anymore, or even want to. He walked away toward his room, calling for a house-elf to get him some anti-bruising potion to prevent the bruise from showing too much or to big.

-------------------------------

Helen handed Sirius the invitation once she was out of the fire. Not wanting to find out, or thought that it wasn't address to her.

"What is it?"

"Some invitation from, The Malfoy, he asked me to deliver that to you." Helen said lying somewhat about delivering it to Sirius, since Draco didn't say it was for Sirius, but didn't say it's for Helen either so it was best to give it to Sirius.

Sirius read the letter through three times then hand it to Snape then to Helen.

Dear cousin Sirius,

I'd like to invite you to this year Christmas and New year ball, along with your godson--- no your goddaughter as my son Draco told me, her name is Helen is that right? Anyway, I would like for you, Helen, and of course Severus as he is spending the holiday at your place, Draco told me to come for Christmas, and spend the holiday with us. If you have nothing to wear for the ball I'd be glad to have Draco help you find a suitable Tux, and I'll help the girl.

Sincerely Narcissa Malfoy.

"Umm, Sirius…Snape, what do you say?" Helen was hoping for a yes at the same time a no too. She wants to spend the break with Draco but…Narcissa no.

"Well…we can't deny it; Cissa would have our head for that." He sighed.

"Agree. She isn't the type to ask; she demands it. Better go then face a rampage from her." Afford little of comfort to either Sirius or Helen.

"How'd you know, Snape?" Helen asked

"Being a close friend of hers' for nothing girl, and you could please call me by my given name when not in school."

"Fine, Severus." She agree due to that the great Potion Master never plead with anyone before that she know of.

"Then, I owl them saying that we agree to it then." Sirius got out of his seat, and the room leaving the two uncomfortable.

"How did you have the invitation?" Snape want to know she got the invitation without any bruise.

"Luck I guess, I mean his mom must have made him."

"See ya, gotta take a bath before Sirius if you know what I mean." Helen winked, she never ever want to take a bath after Sirius again, the only thing he'll leave is the cold water, super wet floor, she don't want to know how or why.

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her wing of the Manor, still thinking of how to reveal all…the thing that Draco will be expected to do, and get a way to tell Draco that he already have a fiancée for the past 17 years of hid life. She sighed, coming up with no answer to telling him, and not get shunned out of his life. The only way for her to tell her son is to get the help of her cousin; Sirius, that's the main reason she sent the invitation, and want to know how the boy no girl look like now, the last time she saw him was in the paper. And she need the help of Severus to calm the boy down, when he lost control of his temper.

Now she's still waiting for the replied of the three, even though she have no doubt that they'll recline, especially Sirius and Severus. But the girl? She have no idea.

There was want to rush to the dinning room to get the letter but, can't due to that she have to be proper being the Lady of the house till Draco is married then can she pass the title to.

Draco was sitting in the dinning room waiting for his mther to enter with grace and pace; which he absolutely hate, when he's being make to wait for her every time. Today his thought weren't on how slow his mother is; it was toward a certain letter on the table. His eye twitched seeing it, he want to rip the letter open and read it; but then the rules was that the person that are inviting the guest is the person to opened the replied. Draco looked up to the sound of heel slapping against the marble floor. His mother entered the room "Good morning Draco." she greeted. "Good Morning mother." Draco greeted in returned.

"Mother, you have a letter. it must be fore the invitation that you asked me to send." 'more like force me to send but Draco didn't comment on that, beside, he didn't really mind going if he get to see Helen.

Narcissa hand the envalop over to her son "why don't you read it and tell me." Narcissa said. She don't want to read it and be disappointed. Draco open the envalop and read;

With a 'crack' at the door so Narcissa turned to look, at the elf, who appeared. Living as a Malfoy really got her use to the cracking of an house-elf, "Mistress, ma'am" called the House-elf "Breakfast is ready, ma'am. And there a letter address to Mistress, ma'am." The elf informed.

"Thank you Bonny," Narcissa said lifting herself from the furniture, she previously occupied. The elf nod and disappeared with a 'crack'.

Dear Narcissa,

I have talked this over with Severus and Helen, we agree to come over for the entire holiday. We will he there by noon, of 12/21

Sincerely yours,

Sirius Black

"Bonny!" Narcissa called, the house-elf appeared, "Yes, what can, Bonnny do for Mistress, ma'am?" the elf asked.

"Mother that's today." Draco commented, "To be exact, in 5 hours." Narcissa nodded, she was glad that they all are comming for the ball, including Draco's fiancee. The only problem left is telling, Draco.

"Draco, there's someone I want you to meet, at the ball." Narcissa said, knowing that it's going t o be a bad out come one way or the other.

--------------------------

Helen was grumpy. Sirius woke her up at 6 to pack her things up for the trip to the Malfoy. She could've been done with it last night id Sirius was smart enought to warn her ahead of time, or right after sending the replied, but NO he have to tell her this early? It's fucking 6, not many young people wake up this early, except for Draco, and Hermione, that she know of.

Helen woke with a start hearing yelled really loud into her ear. "What time is it?" She asked.

"10:30." Suirius laughed. Helen scratched her head, looking down to where she slept, on her clothes, she graoned. and she was only 1/3 done packing too. _'Enough manual labor! Time for a liitle help from the magic world. _with a simple flick from her hand everything was packed in the matter of minutes. She then turned to her godfather "Let's go! What are we waiting for? now that I'm done?" Helen ask, the older man.

"Fine then, to the Malfoy!" Sirius cheer. Helen don't get Sirius anymore, he just became a mystery to Helen. Helen watch Sirius as he got so cheery, even more then teh previous year, that Helen have spend the time with him.

Helen was wondering how they will get to the Malfoy Manor, her question was solved when Sirius raised his wand to the air, and the night bus appeared right in front of them. They were greeted by Stan, who was surprise to see Sirius Black the ex-convicted prisoner.

---------------------------------------

Helen stil look at Sirius by the time they reached the front gat of the Malfoy Manor. She got interest when she saw that Snape--no Severus slapped Sirius on the forehead for being so loud, in the morning. Helen was surprise to see that a house-elf came to greet them at the gate, and started to lead them toward the huge manor.

Helen picked up her bag-- "NO, Mistress please let Bonny do it!" the house-elf plead, Helen raised her brows, but remembered that house-elf loved to serve their master and mistress and the guests. Helen nod, dropping her bag to the ground again. Bonny just gave her a pleased smile. "This was." She said following the cement path to the mansion.

When the got to the door Narcissa and Draco was there waiting, "Good Afternoon, Narcissa, Draco" the Potion Master greet.

"Afternoon Cissa, Draco." Sirius greeted, Helen turned her head to look at her guardian, with a surprise at such informal greeting.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Malfoy, Malfoy." Helen indicated toward Draco.

"Good Afternoon to yourself too, Severus, Sirius, and Helen, I can call you Helen can I?" She ask, Helen nod her head. "No need for formal greeting Helen, just call me Narcissa, and my son Draco." She smiled.

"Good afternoon, Severus, Black, Potter."

"Helen just rolls her eyes.

"Now Draco, be polite. Call them by their given names. Understand?" she ask her son, but to Helen its a demand, Helen can't help but smirks at her boyfriend, for being scowled by his mother.

Draco give his mother a nod, and give a smirking Helen a glare, even thiugh he knew there's no point to it. He knew that it have no effects on her anymore, and that glare was half-hearted.

---------

"Professor, I think I've found the extra ingredients that was added to the potions." Madame Pomfrey said in one breathe.

"Really? What is it?" Dumbledore ask the medi-witch.

"Wait...extra ingredient_**s**_?" He asked confused, "isn't there only one that was added?"

"No, it's seemd that i mis read the reading on thoser report." She confess with a blush.

"Really well...what are them?"

"Well it seems like they added some of ---" They was interupted when the door banged open.

"Albus, a student have been hurt! And Poppy isn't---" Minerva said but was cut off when she see the school nurse standing with the Headmaster.

"What happened?" The nurse ask her colligue,

"You should come right away. I'll explained the situation on the way." She lead the other out the room.

"The student's seems to think that it'll be fun to duel unsupervises, with some unknown spell that they found in the restricted section at the library. I didn't know which spell it was. I was informed by one of the student that was dueling. They split up, two of the student took the injured student to the imfimery, while the other on inform me seeing that I was the closest teacher around." McGonagall explained as they rushed to the hospital wing,

"Restricted section?! What years are they?" The nurse demanded.

"6th and 7th." McGonagall answered, she knew it would be hell for thise student with this nurse but they would be fine after they were tended too. By the nurse.

"Have you asked them, what spell they used?" The Headmaster asked, with concern that a pupil have used spell from that section of the library.

"No, I came striaght away to you." McGonagall answered.

"Madame Pomfrey, do you think you can use a spell to see what they cast?" McGonagoll ask, the nurse only nod her head.

----------------------

"Helen" Narcissa said patiently "I want to take you shopping for some dress, for tthe comimg ball is that alright with you?" She ask

"Yeah, it's fine. I was going to ask you after lunch, because I don't know how to shop for party and balls." Helen admitted to the older woman.

"I can tell why." Draco said looking her over. Sirius only thought that it was because Helen wasn't wearing what a Malfoy would expect a female to wear, that's why he's looking at his goddaughter up and down.

"What." Helen demanded, trying to keep up the acting, while blushing non-stop.

Draco stood, "Mother, I'll be in my wing if you need me." and he left.

"Draco." his mother called, and he turned around "What?" He asked

"I want you to escort us to Diagon Ally."

"Why?" He ask a small hope swelling up inside of him.

"there's something I want to check, once we're there. I want yuo to escort Helen to our usual clothing Department." Draco give a nod of understandment, and excitement of getting to be with Helen soon. Narcissa just hope that the two will get along, and get to know each other better, before she say anything.

"But. when will we go?" Helen ask

"In an hour or so." was the reply, Helen nod her head.

"Then, I shall be going." Draco was about to walk away wwhen Helen asked:

"Ummmm...can someone show me to my room again. The Manor is like a maze for me, and I don't want to get lost..again." Helen remember the last time she was lost was half an hour before lunch, going to the bathroom.

"Draco, can show you."

"Very well. Follow me Potter." Draco said turning to look at his girlfriend. He hates calling Helen that now since he used to calling her by her new name, even though it was only a short while, ago.

Helen got up to follow the blonde out of the family room.

"Cissa, why did you make Draco escort Helen out?" Sirius questioned, " you know that , they hate each other." Severus pointed out.

"I know. They have to get use to each other, by the time of the ball." Narcissa stood and left the room, going the opposite direction the the two teens went.

-----------------------------------

"Are Fred and George here yet?" Molly asked her now recently female daughter, Rena just shook her head in negative. She walk into the kitchen and continued working on the lunch, Rena followed herin.

"Umm...mum?" Rena ask, looking at her mom who pick up the knife that was on the table, to work on the salad. She try to hide her somewhat racing heartbeat. She's positive that Her mum could hear it including the whole entire burrow can.

"What is it?" Molly ask without looking at her daughter.

"Can, I go with Blaise to the Malfoy ball?" Rena ask hoping not to get yelled at, but not about Blaise but the Malfoy ball.

"WHAT!?" Molly was nearly scream at the question, pausing to put in the tomato.

"Ron--Rena, why would you want to go to the Malfoy ball?" She ask, trying to stay calm.

"Well Hermione is going to be there, along with Ha--Helen, since she's already at the Malfoy, since Sirius is related to Malfoy's mother." Rena answered.

"How will you go? they didn't invit you." Molly pointed out.

"Well Biase invited me but...I haven't answered yet incase you said no. So can I go?...Please." Rena added, trying to put on the puppy eye that she saw her sisiter used on their dad, almost everyday.

Molly can't do nothing but nodded at her 'new' daughter.

"Thank you, mum. I love you." Rena said giving her a kiss on the cheeck and run to the fireplace. She smiled the last time she was told that she was loved by Ro--Rena was when he first attended Hogwart, and it have been six years now.She give a sigh and continued working with the luch for that afternoon.

"Wait!" Rena turned around to look at her mum, is she changing her mind? she ask herself panickingly.

"What are you going to wear?" realization reach her as her eye widen.

"I don't know...What should I do? Should I say no! I can't go looking like a rat out of the seward!" Rena panicked out of her mind.

"Go talk to your sister, she might be able to help." Molly suggested, nagging the girl out of the kitchen.

Molly levitate the food to the table and carring a bowl of salad in her hand, giving a heavy sighed.

"Hi, ya mum!" came the chirp of her devil of the twin son.

"Took you two long enough." She huffed as she put down the finish salad bowl on the kitchen table next to the susauge.

"Sorry, mum. Our new assitance can't seem to get anything right without us there. So we have to hire another one to help, with so many customer." one of the twin bragged.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaim: I don't own the characters,

Chapter ten

"This way, Helen." Narcissa call pointing to an expensive looking store that Helen haven't seen it before. The brunette shock her head, wondering why she let this happened by asking the blonde woman. 

"Do your mom always shop here?" Helen ask the blonde next to her. Draco nod his head 'yes'.

"Pretty much, anywhere she think that is exceptional." Draco gave another shrug.

"what about you?" the girl question.

"Hey! I'm not like my mother." The blonde Slytherin defend.

"Really? Sooo, does she do your shopping?" Helen taunt, with amusement on her face.

"NO, I'm offended that you would thing of me as a mama's boy." He give a pretend hurt, pouting.

"Fine, what ever." Helen walk ahead, stopping once behind Narcissa, looking back to see if her blonde boyfriend would follow suite. Narcissa who have a questioning look on her face, looking between her son and the brunette girl. Her mind reeling 100 mile per hour, trying to figure out if the two were arguing or discussing something.

"Draco! Pick up your pace." She finally call, not being able to stand still waiting for her son. She wants to fit the girl in all the outfits that she saw fits for a young 'woman'.

Draco who was lacking tried not to roll his eyes at the obviousness' of the way his mother want to bury his girlfriend in piles of dress. Draco didn't know why he agree to come...oh yeah, because He was forced to come, and he wanted to come along. He actually wanted to see the out come of the day, and he want to comment on the dress that his mother might try to force on the golden 'girl'. He smirk, maybe this might be fun after all. He could make harmless comment and get the girl railed up.

Draco watch as his mother went over to get an assistance to carry the upcoming dresses of all and any sort. Moment later the assistant was already armfuls of dress that the Gryffindor would try on.

"Draco come over. I want your opinion." Narcissa request. Draco know that his mother don't need his opinion, her specialty was dressing people up both male and female, and that person would turn out better looking despise their look before the make over with Narcissa.

Draco obediently walk over to where his mother was standing after pushing the brunette into one of the changing stall.

"Yes, mother?" The blonde boy ask with boredom in his eyes even though he try to poise himself, by keeping up with the blank expression on his face.

"I want to know Dragon. What do you think about Helen?" The blonde woman came out bluntly. Her son blink a couple of time trying to decifer the meaning of those word.

"What do you mean mother?" He ask as the after shock left him. _Did Narcissa found out already?'_ He wonder_ what would she do if she indeed did knew?...But why haven't she down anything yet?_ his question run on in his mind.

"Draco, I want to know. This is important to me to know." She plead with her eyes. Draco look at his mother , he have never seen her mother plead with anyone, but here she is pleading with him. Draco open his mouth.

"I---" Draco didn't finish the sentence as he was tackle to the ground like a hooligans, the air in his lung was force out. He look up to the thing that on top of him, only to see the midnight black hair that he couldn't miss anywhere. He give a growl in anger at being tackle to the ground, and push the girl away. 

"What the fuck do you want Parkinson?" The blonde demand giving the dark hair girl a glare that clearly said that the girl is annoying. Picking himself up from the ground. Brushing the dirt that might have gotten on his cloak off.

"Do you really have to talk like that to me Draco?" The girl ask, putting out a pout; thinking that the blonde would fall for the face.

"Again, I ask you, What the fuck was that about?" Draco demand the girl again and is getting impatient.

"I just want to huge you Draco." The girl put on another pout, reaching for the blonde boy's arm. Draco pull away from the girl.

"Why are you being distant?" Pansy ask trying to grab the arm.

"Because, I don't want you to hang all over me." The Slytherin boy snap.

"But Draccoo, I'm your girlfriend!" Pansy insisted, Narcissa raise a brow.

"I'm not your fucking boyfriend Parkinson." Draco almost bellowed.

Pansy took the chance of Draco not guarding himself and kiss him. The blonde was shock to say the Girl was kissing him. He tried to push the dark hair girl away but she grabbed onto him to tight. Narcissa watch the girl kissed her son, she want to pull the girl away but then she knew that her son can handle the Parkinson girl on his own. That thought kept Narcissa from acting. That was the scene that Helen came out of the changing stall to see. She narrows her eyes at the pair; disappearing back into the stall and change back into her regular clothing.

Narcissa turn back to that stall to see if Helen was there but the girl was not. She look around to see another girl came out from another stall. Narcissa shrugged her shoulder and turn around to see what her son would do, when he was able to pull from the kiss. There was another noise of door opening, Narcissa pass that as the girl going back in to change her clothe.

No one saw Helen leaving the store. No one saw the look on the Gryffindor girls face as she exit.

"What the fuck Parkinson?!" Draco almost lost himself that time as he was kiss by the girl that he would never set eyes on as anything more then a Slytherin girl at Hogwart. Right now Draco want to slap the girl silly but then, Malfoy never hit a female witch. And Draco is not about to change that. He would but if only Helen saw that display of one sided affection. Narcissa thought about canceling the invitation that she sent to the Parkinson family but thought not. It would be best to revel that her son is betroth to another girl, so that the girl would keep her hand off of her son. Which Narcissa is more motive to tell her son. Maybe he would like this girl more then the Parkinson girl.

"Keep your freaking hand off me bitch!" Draco snap, turning to look at the changing room.

"What's taking her so long?" Draco wonder, wanting to see the girl in an dress already. Draco crooks his hand to the assistance to come over to him. The red head girl came over to see what the young man want.

"Go and check if she's down, Shiinna." Draco said reading the name tag.

"Yes, sir." she said walking toward the stall.

"Who's the girl Draco." the black hair girl demand.

"None of your business, Parkinsion. Go do what ever you're here for." Draco said in a commending voice. The black hair girl stuck her head up into the air ignoring the direct commend from Draco, which she never fail to do.

The assistance came back frowning, "She's not in there, sir." The girl said.

Draco frown, _where could she be? she was there a moment ago..._

He turn his head toward Pansy, giving her a death glare. Narcissa watch this scene with amusement. On second thought she only want to cancel the invitation to the girl only.

He want to hurt the pug-face girl but then he want to look for his girlfriend and explain, he know that she saw Pansy kissing him and thought that he kissed the girl instead.

He had to make the girl understand. "I'm gonna go and look for her mom." Draco inform, walking toward the door jerking his arm from the girl.

"Fallow me, I won't be soft next time." Draco snarled over his shoulder. Bumping into an assistance that way going toward Narcissa with a piece of parchment.

"It's best if you don't go." Narcissa said almost in a hiss to the girl who was about to make her way out the door. Pansy pause, deciding it's better not to go after her Draccie-poo, being threaten by the mother and son.

"Who's that girl?" She demanded, "Why is he going after her? He's my boyfriend. He should be staying with me not leaving me like this?" The girl demamd question after question, to which with no avail.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" came a soft voice from one of the attendant.

"What?" Narcissa snapped at the attendant without looking at the face of the girl, not in a good mood that the one trip she want to impress the girl is ruined, by the Clingy Parkinson girl.

"I was instruct to give you this, from a young dark hair girl who walked out." She said showing the parchment.

Narcissa turn to the girl and stretch her hand out, whom place the parchment in her hand. Narcissa open the folded piece of parchment it read;

Dear Narcissa,

I would like for you to pick out the dress for me. I would not be able to pick from of the different lovely dresses, and don't really have the ability to pick out the better one. I'll be in the Leaky Cauldron in an hour.

H.

Narcissa shook her head, looking around the shop to see that the Parkinson girl was gone. She feel like a headache coming on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Helen was found walking around the street, trying to calm her temper, not looking where she was walking and bumped into someone. She was rebounded back a couple of feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." She stop to see Percy looking down at her.

"No, need it's actually my pleasure to bumped into you, Helen." Percy let the name roll off his tongue, liking it. Helen shiver with disgust but Percy took that as a pleasure shiver. "I can do more, then that." He said.

Helen up at him in horror, "That's fine, I need to go." She said and walk around her, only to get her wrist caught by Percy.

"Let go." Helen hiss. She didn't like that idea of Percy touching her one bit.

"NO." He smirk, and start dragging her toward Knockturnall Ally. Helen's eye widen.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" She repeat each time louder and jerk her hand away more franticly. Helen regretted leaving the shop. She look around to see that He was still dragging her further away from the cheery street.

"Danmmit." she screech, which cause the red head to stop, she took her chance and stomp on his foot, and ran toward the light full street.

Percy cursed and follow almost hopping on one foot to follow the running girl.

Helen ran toward the whit building knowing that she'll be safe if she got there, and most people are there withdrawing gelleon for shopping. She didn't have time enough to stop and tumble to the ground with someone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was jogging through the street toward Gringot to see if maybe the Gryffindor went there. He slowed down to hear a yelling of; "Let go! Let go! Let go!" getting louder and louder, He almost didn't stop until recognizing the voice. But the noise stopped, he look around to see toward Knockturnall (right?) Ally was a struggling girl, he can make out the Black hair and rush. Keeping his eye on the couple. The closer he got he can make out the red hair with glass. He curse under his breathe and run faster.

He cursed once again as he saw Helen run toward him and both ran to fast to stop and tumble to the ground. He quickly stood up and brush himself. Then look over to his girlfriend to see if she was alright.

"You, alright 'Len?" He ask, brushing the dirt off of her coat. The black haired girl nod, totally forgotten about the earlier scene.

Percy watch the collision, cursing at the timing. Turned around and try to hide from the preying eye of the Malfoy. And to his success he did.

Pansy Parkinson walked out the shop to follow her beloved Draco to see him running toward someone or something. She try to run after him but was cut off thanks or no thanks to the designer three-inches-heel that she had on. Pansy briskly walking fast to see Draco brushing the dirt off of a dark hair girl. Rushing toward the couple she pushed the girl down onto the pavement.

"What the fuck are you trying to do hitting on **_my_** Draco, Potter!?" Parkinson demand, dipping toward the ground and grab the brunette's hair and slap her once, pulling her hand back and swinging it forward to hit the Gryffindor again but this time she was stop.

Helen grab Parkinson's hand before it reaches her already red cheek, and pushed her toward the ground with a thud, "Shut the fuck up pug face, and how dare you hit me!?" Helen demand as the Parkinson got up and try to swing at her again, but this time but she was hit with a loud 'smack' and fell to the ground again.

"Draco help me. That bitch hit me." Parkinson complain to Draco. Helen make her way back to the shop where she left Narcissa.

"You bitch! didn't you hear me earlier, I told you not to follow me, and now you got what you deserved." Draco yell at the already fallen girl, turning on the ball of his heel and follow the road back to the shop.

Pansy stare at the two teen who left her on the street, hatred emitting out of her.

Percy watch the scene that was cause with a frown, then his face lit up with and scheme that would get him the brunette, and rid him of Malfoy if the girl concentrate with him, he walk up to the Parkinson girl and offer his hand in helping her get to her feet.

"What do you want Weasley?"

"The same thing you want Parkinson." the red head reply hoping that the girl was smart enough to understand what he meant.

AN: Please read and review.


End file.
